Une semaine de révélations
by BlueKym
Summary: M'est passé une folle envie de faire une série de 7 OS spécial révélation. Alors, bonne lecture!
1. Suffit d’un appel

Pour la nième fois… Tikki tentait de convaincre Marinette.

« Lâche-lui un coup de fil Marinette. Tu peux simplement lui demander de t'aider en physique ou en chinois. Commence par cela, ça pourrait te mener ailleurs. »

« Mais Tikki, même au téléphone, je ne peux pas placer deux mots sans faire une bourde.»

« Ça ne coute rien d'essayer. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien arriver de si catastrophique?»

« Moi! »

« Allez Marinette, fais-toi confiance. Et si tu te transformais en Ladybug pour lui parler, ça te donnerait plus de courage. »

«Bon, d'accord. Tikki, transforme-moi.»

Elle empoigna son téléphone et chercha le numéro du jeune homme d'une main. Après une grande respiration, elle appuya sur la touche.

Il fallut trois sonneries avant qu'il ne réponde… trois interminables sonneries.

« Bonjour! »

« Adrien? »

Adrien venait d'entrer dans sa chambre et de déposer son sac de sport quand il entendit son téléphone sonner. Une sonnerie : il fouillait dans son sac pour le trouver. Deux sonneries, il essaya un autre compartiment. Trois sonneries : il réussit à mettre la main dessus et sans prendre connaissance de son interlocuteur répondit.

« Bonjour? »

« Adrien? »

Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille.

« Ma Lady? »

De son côté Marinette passa de nerveuse à abasourdie. La réponse que lui avait faite le jeune homme l'avait prise de cours. Elle échappa un cri nerveux : « Chaton! »

Elle en échappa son téléphone qui s'écrasa en éclatant sur le sol.

Adrien entendit la bref et soudaine réponse de sa partenaire: "Chaton!", puis ce fût silence radio. Il consulta son téléphone et sursauta en apercevant la photo de Marinette sur l'écran.

Marinette… sa Lady? C'était sa voix, ça il en était certain et il venait définitivement de se vendre. Par la réaction de la jeune fille, il savait que c'était le cas, elle lui avait donner le surnom affectueux que lui réservait sa partenaire.

La surprise l'avait visiblement fait raccrochée. Mais elle allait rappeler, il en était certain. Sa Lady ne le laisserait pas en plan comme ça après une telle révélation. Pourtant, elle ne rappelait pas.

Les pensées d'Adrien se bousculaient dans sa tête. Était-elle déçue, choquée, peinée? Peut-être attendait-elle qu'il prenne les devants.

Il tenta de la rappeler. Aucune réponse. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Il lui envoya un message texte. Bon… plusieurs messages textes.

« Ma Lady… dis-moi que tout va bien. »

« Ma Lady, je suis inquiet. »

« Est-ce que tu es fâchée contre moi? »

« Ma Lady, je te jure que je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. »

« Mari, ma Lady, s'il te plaît, réponds-moi »

Aucune réponse. Il pourrait aller la voir. Non, si elle ne lui répondait pas, elle ne l'accueillerait sûrement pas avec enthousiasme. Il devait lui donner du temps. Adrien hésitait à agir. Elle n'avait visiblement pas bien réagi à cette révélation et il devait la revoir à l'école le lendemain. Ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour vider le sujet.

Son téléphone devenu inutilisable, Marinette ne savait plus ce qui se passait du côté de son coéquipier. Elle aurait pu prendre la chance d'aller le retrouver pour s'expliquer, mais, c'était si soudain. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, il était peut-être déçu de ce qu'il avait découvert… s'il l'avait découvert. Elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il avait son numéro dans son portable. Lui avait-elle déjà donné? Elle ne le savait plus mais de toute façon, Nino ou Alya aurait pu le faire. Oui mais pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'il le demande. Mais pourquoi avait-elle la mémoire si courte?

Elle ne devait pas paniquer. Elle avait peut-être imaginé tout cela. Elle se détransformât.

« Marinette, est-ce que j'ai bien entendu? »

Finalement, non, elle n'avait probablement pas imaginé tout cela.

« Je sais Tikki. C'était bien sa voix. C'était bien le surnom qu'il me donne. Qu'est-ce que je fais? »

« Je crois que tu as trouvé ton chaton. C'est une bonne nouvelle non? »

« Tikki nous ne devions pas dévoiler nos identités. »

« Mais le mal est fait Marinette. On ne peut pas revenir sur le passé »

« Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas. Peut-être que son téléphone ne m'a pas reconnue. »

« Oui mais peut-être qu'il le sait. Tu dois en avoir le cœur net. »

« Mais mon téléphone est en mille miettes. Oh Tikki et s'il le sait, il doit être tellement déçu. »

« Te dénigrer de la sorte ne t'apporteras rien de bon. Commence déjà par aller prendre une douche et te mettre au lit. Le reste peut attendre demain. »

« Tu sais très bien que je n'arriverai pas à dormir. »

« Une chose à la fois. Commence par la douche. »

Adrien avait été prendre une douche, mais cela ne l'avait pas calmé. Il consultât son téléphone: toujours rien. Il tentât à nouveau de la contacter, elle ne répondait pas. Elle devait vraiment être bouleversée pour l'ignorer de la sorte. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pourrait le satisfaire, mais il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait.

"Plagg, tu crois que je devrais aller la voir?"

"Pourquoi tu me demandes à moi, tu sais très bien que je ne comprends rien aux humains."

"Mais tu crois qu'elle est fâchée contre moi?"

Plagg se cacha sous l'oreiller pour éviter les questions de son protégé. Le modèle savait très bien que rien d'autre ne pourrait le rassurer. Si sa partenaire était fâchée contre lui, tant pis, il devait prendre le risque. Il souleva l'oreiller où s'était réfugié son Kwami.

"Plagg, transforme-moi".

Marinette sortait de la douche, mais n'avait toujours pas sommeil. Elle savait très bien que sa nuit serait tout sauf reposante. Tikki dégustait un cookie dans son coin en observant sa choisie du regard. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait dire pour la réconforter, l'adolescente devait faire son cheminement par elle-même.

La seule chose qui pouvait un tant soit peu calmer Marinette était de dessiner. Elle prit donc son carnet et commença à donner quelques coups de crayon en ayant aucun but précis. Ses doigts étaient occupés au dessin mais dans sa tête, c'était de vraies montagnes russes. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer à quel point Adrien devait avoir été déçu d'apprendre que c'était elle la fameuse héroïne de Paris; elle Marinette Dupain Cheng, jeune adolescente bien ordinaire, totalement maladroite et parfaitement insignifiante.

Lorsqu'elle entendit frapper, elle crut d'abord au fruit de son imagination. Mais quand les coups résonnèrent une deuxième fois, elle leva la tête et aperçut les deux iris luisants de son partenaire. Incrédule, elle monta à son lit lui ouvrir. Aussitôt dehors, il attira la jeune fille dans une étreinte puissante. "Ma Lady, s'il te plaît, ne soit pas fâchée contre moi."

D'abord tendue par la surprise, elle relaxa graduellement en entourant ses bras autour du cou du héros et posa le front sur son épaule. :"Oh Chaton!"

Sans même se défaire, Adrien se détransforma. Plagg fila rapidement rejoindre Tikki et les deux adolescents restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant de longues minutes, cherchant tous les deux à s'excuser à travers le geste tout en cherchant le réconfort de l'autre.

"Ma Lady, c'est toi...c'est bien toi. Je me suis inquiété... tu ne m'as pas répondu..."

Marinette éclata d'un rire nerveux. "J'ai... j'ai brisé le téléphone."

Il relâcha son étreinte pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle était là, enfin, il savait qui était la fameuse étrangère qui avait volé son cœur il y avait plus d'un an... et ce n'était finalement pas une étrangère. C'était Marinette... c'était parfait!

De son côté l'adolescente était retombée en mode panique. C'était Chat Noir qui l'avait prise dans ses bras, mais c'était Adrien qui la regardait si passionnément dans les yeux. C'était irréel. Son partenaire et l'amour de sa vie était un seul et même garçon. Elle devait rêver.

"Mari, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer, mais tu crois qu'on peut entrer pour en discuter calmement?"

"Euh... oui, je veux dire non... enfin oui, on peut, mais je préfèrerais que tu passes par la maison. Je voudrais pas que mes parents nous surprennent. Enfin, pas que nous faisions quelque chose de mal... je veux dire, c'est à peine si on se connait... non en fait, on se connaît très bien, on est partenaires, alors... je veux dire... pas que je veux qu'on fasse des choses... enfin.. Aaaaaaah!"

Elle se tapa le front de sa paume. Adrien lui attrapa le bras pour stopper son geste.

"Mari, tout va bien. Ne te frappe pas pour cela, je vais passer par la porte."

Il appelât Plagg et se transformât. Marinette se lançât sur son lit à plat ventre et tentât de retrouver une certaine contenance en attendant l'arrivée imminente d'Adrien.

Le héros allât se détransformer dans une ruelle et marchât jusqu'à la boulangerie avec mille questions en tête. Comment se faisait-il que la jeune fille ait été si nerveuse au moment où il avait retrouvé son apparence civile? Ladybug n'agissait jamais ainsi avec Chat Noir. S'était-il tromper? Était-ce vraiment Ladybug? Marinette l'avait-elle déjà appelé Chaton elle aussi, comme sa Lady? Il ne l'avait pourtant pas rencontré si souvent que cela en tant que superhéros. Est-ce que son imagination lui avait joué des tours? Avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, il était devant la porte.

Après avoir sonné, il fût chaleureusement accueilli par Sabine qui l'invitât à aller retrouver Marinette. Encore envahi par les doutes, il cognât doucement à la trappe de la chambre. Quand celle-ci ouvrit et que son regard croisât celui de la jeune fille, il n'eut que des certitudes.

"Ma Lady, je suis si heureux que ce soit toi." Il la serrât à nouveau dans ses bras.

Elle prit une bonne respiration et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte. Après tout, c'était cet idiot de chat. "Moi aussi Chaton, moi aussi!"

Au moment de se défaire de l'étreinte, Adrien jetât un coup d'œil autour de lui et fût surpris de voir son propre regard le toiser de partout. Remarquant l'air stupéfait de son partenaire, la jeune fille souhaitât tout d'un coup que le sol se dérobe sous elle. Elle se cachât le visage de ses mains; pourquoi n'avait-elle pas penser aux photos?

"Ma Lady?"

"Euh, Adrien... je peux expliquer... je..."

Il lui fit un regard amusé et le sourire qu'il eut à ce moment confirmât que c'était bel et bien son chaton. "Est-ce que Ma Lady serait une admiratrice par hasard?"

Marinette hochât timidement la tête, en gardant son visage bien caché.

À ce moment, Plagg sortit de sa cachette pour intervenir. " Et alors, c'était évident non? Pourquoi tu crois qu'elle ne pouvait pas aligner deux mots devant toi?"

Adrien lui fit un regard incrédule. "Tu le savais?"

"Gamin, après tant d'années, y' a des choses qu'un kwami reconnaît du premier coup d'œil. Les humains sont tellement ridicules quand ils sont en amour."

Tikki intervint en faveur des deux adolescents. "Oh Plagg, soit gentil veux-tu?"

Adrien lui était sonné, il réussit à peine à souffler les deux mots qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. "En amour?"

La jeune fille elle, aurait voulu pouvoir se cacher en entier de ses deux mains. La soirée était définitivement riche en émotion. Elle risquât un coup d'oeil entre deux de ses doigts. Adrien avait l'air sous le choc. Ça y'est, elle se préparait au rejet du jeune homme.

"Ma Lady? Ma Lady, regarde-moi."

Il lui attrapât doucement les poignets pour lui découvrir le visage. Il eût un pincement au cœur quand il remarquât qu'elle pleurait. Il l'attirât vers lui et passât son pouce sur sa joue pour essuyer une larme. "Hey, tout va bien. Moi aussi j'ai peur ma Lady...mais... mais c'est nous, on est passé par tant de choses ensemble. Il n'y a pas de raison de pleurer..."

Elle blottît son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, décidée à ne pas se montrer.

"Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ma Lady... je... je croyais que... enfin, si tu m'aimes réellement... on devrait être heureux non... je veux dire... ensemble."

Elle levât doucement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Ensemble?"

Il lui fit un tendre sourire en hochant la tête.

"Tu veux dire... ensemble comme dans tu veux bien de moi?"

"Bien évidemment que je veux de toi Ma Lady, quelle idée. Sauf si..." Il rapprochât son visage du sien.

"Sauf si quoi?"

"Sauf si toi, tu ne veux pas de moi."

"Idiot de chat."

Elle fermât la distance entre les deux pour rejoindre ses lèvres.


	2. Le masque

Le masque

30 octobre, vendredi soir : les deux meilleures amies étaient assises sur le lit de Marinette et Alya tentait désespérément de convaincre son amie.

"Allez Mari, c'est la règle, il faut porter un masque alors aussi bien le fabriquer toi-même. »

«Je déteste mettre quelque chose sur mon visage. »

« C'est écrit sur l'affiche, si tu n'en a pas un, ils vont t'en donner un. Qui sait de quoi il aura l'air? »

« mmmphhh! » Fût-tout ce que la styliste réussit à maugréer avec un air boudeur.

La journaliste éclatât de rire. « Porter un masque pendant toute une soirée, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Ladybug et Chat Noir le font tous les jours. »

« Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà » Pensât amèrement Marinette.

Elle n'était pas enchantée de la fête qui aurait lieu le lendemain. La seule règle était très claire : masque obligatoire. Mais l'héroïne avait peur que cette simple obligation vende son identité secrète. Elle avait d'abord pensé à ne pas y aller mais sa meilleure amie ne le voyait pas d'un tel œil. Elle avait alors sortit l'argument ultime. « Adrien va y être! »

Marinette décidât que le projecteur avait trop longtemps été sur elle. « J'imagine que le tien sera rouge à pois. »

« Tu me connais : moi, quand il s'agit de Ladybug. »

La noiraude éclatât de rire. « Oh Alya, tu es incorrigible. »

"Alors, tu le porteras ce masque?"

« Il semble que je n'aie pas le choix. »

« Allez, mets-toi au travail tout de suite ou tu vas manquer de temps. »

Marinette soupirât. « C'est parti! »

Pendant que l'apprenti styliste gribouillait quelques modèles dans son carnet, Alya en profitait pour mettre à jour son blog. Après une ou deux heures de dessins, la franco-chinoise présentât son œuvre à sa copine.

« Alors? Lequel? »

« Celui avec les rubans est sensass. »

« Bon, ne reste qu'à le confectionner. »

« Je te laisse à tes aiguilles. Tu vas être magnifique. Adrien ne pourra pas résister. » Après un clin d'œil entendu, elle se levât, l'embrassât et prit congé.

Aussitôt la trappe refermée sur la rousse, Tikki sortit de sa cachette.

« Ça va aller Marinette. »

« Tikki, si quelqu'un me reconnaissait avec mon masque. »

« Suffit d'être prudente. Ton masque est sensationnel. Avec tous les détails, et les dentelles, il n'a rien à voir avec celui de Ladybug. Et puis, suffit de laisser tes cheveux défaits, tu ne ressembleras pas du tout à ton alter-ego »

« J'espère que tu as raison Tikki. »

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Allez au travail. »

Tout le reste de la soirée et toute la matinée qui suivi, l'adolescente travaillât sur le fameux masque. Son costume avait été conçu il y a longtemps, la seule pièce qui manquait était celle qu'elle rechignait à porter. Mais maintenant, l'accessoire s'agençait parfaitement à la tenue et la demoiselle était satisfaire du résultat.

Peu avant l'heure du diner, Alya se présentât chez elle pour mettre la touche finale à leurs apparats. Elle se pâmât devant le costume de sa copine alors que cette dernière se balançait nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre.

« Alya, tu es certaine que ce n'est pas trop, enfin… déplacé. »

« Arrête, Catwoman, tu es carrément génial et très sexy. Imagine si Chat Noir te voyait. »

Marinette imaginât effectivement la scène pendant quelques secondes. Son partenaire serait probablement carrément exaspérant, s'enflant la tête à coup de jeux de mots plus mauvais les uns que les autres. Mais elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas ce genre de femme qui plaisait au félin.

« Arrête, je suis certaine que Chat Noir préférerait de loin ton costume. »

Alya tournât sur elle-même avec un air satisfait. « Sympa le costume de Ladybug. Merci de me l'avoir fait, mais je crois pas que Chat Noir soit tombé pour l'habit. » Un éclair de génie s'allumât dans les yeux de la journaliste. « Hey, tu imagines, Ladybug en Catwoman. Chat Noir ne tiendrait plus debout. »

Marinette éclatât de rire, il est vrai que son partenaire serait dans tous ses états. Si seulement, Alya savait.

Nino devait venir les rejoindre pour les accompagner jusqu'à l'école où aurait lieu le fameux bal d'halloween dont tout le monde parlait depuis près d'un mois. Quelques minutes avant le début de la soirée, on sonnât à la porte et la journaliste devint tout à coup nerveuse. Marinette se délectait de ces moments où sa meilleure amie paraissait hors de contrôle. Cela la confortait de savoir que l'amour faisait des ravages ailleurs que dans son propre système.

Elle allât ouvrir la porte avec confiance, projetant alors se payer la tête de ses deux meilleurs amis, mais le sort en avait décidé autrement. Alors qu'elle allait sortir une remarque moqueuse à Nino, ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait et elle figeât. Debout devant elle, les cheveux léchés vers l'arrière, un masque vert parfaitement agencé à son costume du sphinx de Batman, se tenait Adrien Agreste.

« Hey Marinette! Désolé, je n'ai pas pensé vous prévenir qu'Adrien pouvait finalement se joindre à moi. Son paternel a accepté que son chauffeur nous dépose ici. »

« Bah euh… ok, c'est ok… tu es venu bien Adrien, je veux dire tu es bienvenue. »

Le modèle ne répondit rien, il était resté sous le choc. Premièrement, il y avait le costume : il avantageait incontestablement Marinette et plaisait particulièrement à son côté félin. Et puis, il y avait ce regard, il l'avait vu des milliers de fois, dans la vie comme dans ses rêves. Ces yeux, isolé par le masque, il les connaissait par cœur. Normalement, il y lisait la confiance et le défi mais il avait déjà vu ce regard nerveux, au moment où tout semblait perdu, au moment où les choses se corsaient. Se pouvait-il que Marinette…

Instinctivement, Adrien s'agenouillât, lui prit une main et y posât un baiser. Nino comme Marinette le regardèrent perplexe.

« Mec, baisse-la d'un cran. Je suis pas certain que le sphinx était aussi galant avec les dames… même pas Catwoman. »

Adrien regardât son meilleur ami, puis la jeune fille timide devant elle. Il devait trouver un moyen de confirmer ses soupçons. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur, ce qui eût pour effet de la faire rougir. Si son enquête aboutissait selon ses attentes, cette soirée pourrait s'avérer être la plus belle de toute son existence. Les deux adolescents avaient le regard rivé l'un sur l'autre et Nino était particulièrement mal à l'aise devant l'intensité de la situation. Heureusement, c'est à ce moment qu'Alya fit son apparition.

« Catwoman, le sphinx et le pingouin. Vous auriez pu m'en parler, j'aurais fait faire un costume de Batman. »

« Hey Al, tu es sensass. »

La rousse rougit légèrement devant le compliment de son ami. Vêtu de son costume ajusté à pois noir, on devinait chacune de ses courbes et cela ne laissait pas le DJ indifférent.

« Hey les mecs, on y va? »

Il attrapât le bras de la journaliste et l'entraînât dehors, laissant temporairement les deux superhéros en plan. Le sourire d'Adrien s'élargit soudain et il offrit son bras à la jeune fille.

« Vous permettez mademoiselle. »

Marinette tremblait alors qu'elle acceptait le bras du jeune modèle. Elle devait sûrement rêver, Adrien était devant elle, il lui souriait, il lui offrait son bras, il l'accompagnait à un bal. Elle tentait de simplement imaginer la tête de Chloé lorsqu'elle se présenterait avec le jeune homme.

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils avaient déjà traversé la rue, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils avaient gravi les marches de l'école, elle réveillât de sa transe que lorsque la musique de la fête envahit ses oreilles. Elle revint à la réalité encore plus drastiquement alors qu'elle entendit le cri perçant qu'elle avait anticipé quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Adrichou, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette Maritruc? Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que c'est à cause d'elle que tu as refusé de passé me prendre. »

Marinette ne s'attendait pas à ce qui arrivât alors mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas non plus. Le jeune homme la rapprochât légèrement de lui et lui prit la main.

« Oui et alors? »

« Mais Adrichou, c'est la fille du boulanger. »

« Et tu es la fille du maire. »

« Justement. »

« Chacun son métier Chloé, non? »

Il tournât les talons, tenant toujours la main de Marinette. Passant à côté de la réserve de masques destinés aux récalcitrants, il en prit un rouge à pois ainsi qu'un noir et entrainât la jeune fille dans un corridor désert.

Malgré sa nervosité, l'héroïne ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le côté singulier de la situation. Au moment où il les fit entrer dans une classe vide, elle l'interrogeât.

« Adrien, qu'est-ce que… »

Il fermât la porte et mis un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Sssshhh. Marinette. Je… j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre mais… »

Il lui tendit le masque à pois rouge. Il savait que son amie devait présentement questionner sérieusement sa santé mentale, mais il devait savoir.

« Tu veux bien porter cela pour moi? »

Marinette jetât un regard au masque et ouvrit les yeux d'appréhension. Le modèle fit un sourire satisfait, il était près du but. L'adolescente le regardât dans les yeux; était-il vraiment sérieux?

« Je… le masque? Euh… pourquoi? »

« Pourquoi pas»? »

« Bien, je… j'ai déjà un masque non? Et lui ne convient pas du tout et… »

« Oui mais j'aimerais tout de même te voir avec. Si tu veux bien le faire pour moi. »

Elle prit le masque du bout des doigts en ne lâchant pas le garçon du regard. C'était risqué, très risqué… mais c'était Adrien. Elle aurait voulu consulter Tikki mais elle était prise au piège.

Elle détachât doucement le masque qu'elle portait alors et le retirât. Les joues rouges, le regard brillant, le modèle ne pouvait détourner les yeux, elle était magnifique, fascinante, unique.

Les mains tremblantes, elle posât le masque sur son visage, mais elle était trop énervée pour réussir à l'attacher. Voyant son trouble, Adrien s'approchât doucement d'elle et passât les mains derrière sa tête pour nouer le masque. Le travail ainsi accompli, il reculât de deux pas pour la contempler et sourit. Il promenât alors le regard sur le masque qu'elle avait retiré et aperçut les rubans qui le décoraient ici et là. Il en défit deux et repassât les mains derrière le cou de la jeune fille.

Délicatement, il séparât la chevelure bleutée et en fit deux couettes qu'il nouât avec les rubans. Il fit de nouveau deux pas vers l'arrière et sortit de sa poche le masque noir qu'il avait apporté. Il se retournât et se penchât de façon à ce que Marinette ne puisse voir ce qu'Il fait.

De toute façon, la jeune fille n'aurait eu conscience de rien de ce qui se passait avec le jeune homme; elle était terrorisée, paralysée. Elle arrivait à peine à respirer, à se garder en vie. Quand Adrien lui fit face de nouveau, il portait un masque noir et il s'était ébouriffé les cheveux. Il s'approchât dangereusement d'elle.

L'héroïne était totalement immobile. Seules ses pupilles bougeaient, prouvant qu'elle était toujours en vie. Elles se promenaient d'un iris vert à l'autre, envoyant des images familières à son cerveau, des images auxquelles la jeune fille n'osait pas croire, des images qui faisaient totalement basculer sa vie.

« Ma Lady, enfin, je t'ai trouvé. »

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas alors que ses oreilles semblaient vouloir confirmer ce que ses yeux tentaient de lui dire.

Voulant la rassurer, Adrien la rapprochât de lui et passât ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Ma Lady? Je sais que c'est toi. J'ai été idiot de ne pas le voir avant. Personne d'autre ne pouvait… enfin… tu es la fille la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse. »

Elle ne réussissait toujours pas à assimiler. Les informations se bousculaient en elle et le seul mot qui réussit à sortir de sa bouche fut : « Chat? »

« Oui ma Lady, c'est moi. »

De bonheur, les yeux du garçon se remplissaient tranquillement de larmes. Mais il voyait bien que sa compagne était sous le choc. Il l'amenât plus près encore et collât sa bouche à son oreille.

« Tout va bien ma Lady. C'est moi… ton chaton. Tu me fais confiance non? »

« Chat Noir… Ad… Adrien. »

« Oui c'est moi Bugginette, c'est moi. Je m'excuse… je… je t'ai reconnu. Tes yeux… je les connais par cœur ma Lady. Ils me hantent, je ne pouvais pas les ignorer. »

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas et si son partenaire ne l'avait pas soutenu, ses jambes l'auraient probablement trahi. Elle ne faisait que répéter les mêmes mots, encore et toujours. « Chat Noir… Adrien. »

Le félin avait commencé à lui caresser les cheveux dans le but de la calmer. Il lui soufflait qu'il était là, que tout allait bien, qu'ils étaient forts. Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, le jeune homme attendant patiemment que la tempête passe.

C'est de façon inattendu qu'il réussit à lui redonner une contenance, des paroles qu'il laissât sortir par nervosité, la dernière chose qu'il aurait cru efficace. « Catwomanma Lady? Tu sais que tu es totalement chat-rmante, chatoyante, sen-chat-tionnelle. »

À ce moment seulement, l'héroïne trouvât la force de rouler les yeux et prononcer autre chose. « Toi et tes jeux de mots stupides. » De nervosité, elle éclatât de rire.

Adrien osât alors se décoller et la regarder dans les yeux. Allait-il vraiment lui dire? Il y avait longtemps qu'il s'était promis de le faire. Mais ce soir, c'était Halloween, pas la St-Valentin. Et puis alors, y avait-il vraiment une journée idéale pour ce genre de déclaration? Il décidât de se lancer.

« Mari… ma Lady… il y a longtemps que je me suis promis de te le dire. »

Encore tremblante, les joues toujours aussi rouge, l'adolescente levât un sourcil en signe de réponse.

« Je sais que c'est soudain, je sais que ce n'est pas la soirée idéale mais tu dois le savoir. »

Cette fois-ci, les sourcils de la demoiselle froncèrent. Ni Chat Noir, ni Adrien n'avait jamais agi ainsi avec elle. Que voulait-il lui dire? Était-ce bien ou non? Elle voyait son regard troublé. De quoi avait-il peur?

« Mari… Ma Lady. » Il la prit par les épaules pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. « Je t'aime. »

Elle s'attendait à tout sauf ça. Elle le regardait incertaine : était-il conscient de ce que ça impliquait? Ladybug était extraordinaire mais Marinette était si insignifiante.

« Euh Adrien… je comprends mais tu sais je suis pas que Ladybug. Je… enfin, je suis Marinette… juste Marinette et... »

« Et tu es extraordinaire évidemment. Tu as été une de mes premières amies et depuis j'ai toujours voulu me rapprocher de toi mais tu me semblais toujours si nerveuse. Je sais que ça a mal débuté tous les deux mais tu sais, je suis loin d'être comme Chloé. Si tu… enfin me laisse une chance, tu vas voir, je ne suis pas du tout le fils à papa avec plein d'argent et… »

La noiraude était sous le choc. Adrien pensait-il vraiment qu'elle avait cette image de lui?

« Oh Adrien, je n'ai jamais pensé ça te toi. Enfin, si au début, je veux dire la première journée mais tu m'as offert ton parapluie et tu es tellement génial et canon, je veux dire pas que je flash juste sur tes photos dans les magazines, mais, tu sais, ça ne peut pas nuire et tu es gentil et attentionné et, je sais que tu as surement des défauts mais… »

Après à peine un ou deux éloges de ce genre, le cerveau du garçon avait cessé de fonctionner. Il l'avait alors rapproché et fait taire d'un baiser… puis d'un autre et alors qu'elle y répondait, il avait cessé de les compter. Mais après plusieurs de ces petites attentions, il fallait bien retourner à la fête avant qu'on les fasse porter disparus. Les deux adolescents durent s'y résigner.

« Euh Chat… enfin Adrien. Je sais pas si tu es d'accord, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux remettre les autres masques. »

Il eut un regard gêné, elle avait totalement raison. « Ouais, inutile de se vendre d'avantage. »

Ils remirent ainsi leurs masques originaux avant de retourner à la fête. Évidemment, les regards s'étaient dirigés vers eux lors de leur retour. Évidemment qu'au moment de danser leur premier slow, plusieurs demoiselles avaient toisés jalousement Marinette. Mais au moment où le modèle l'avait embrassé devant tout le monde, elle ne saurait dire ce qui l'avait rendu le plus heureuse : l'exclamation de joie d'Alya ou le cri de rage de Chloé.


	3. C’est la faute de mon kwami

À l'instar de ses protégés, Plagg a toujours été extrêmement attaché à sa petite coccinelle. Il y avait maintenant près de 5000 ans qu'ils se connaissaient et, dès leur création, il s'était irrémédiablement dévoué à sa douce moitié. Puis, il y avait eu la première longue séparation. Le sommeil sans rêve de Plagg avait tout de même été paisible, mais au réveil, au moment d'être confié à un premier superhéros, il avait été déçu de constater qu'il était séparé de sa partenaire. Et déçu était un euphémisme… Plagg était totalement désemparé. Le moment où il pourrait de nouveau étreindre sa Tikki dépendait de l'habilité de son protégé à découvrir l'identité de sa partenaire. Et ça pouvait parfois être très long.

Avec les années, le petit chat en était venu à être plutôt cynique avec ses protégés. Il mettait sur leur dos le poids de son impatience dans la quête de sa compagne. Il n'était pas toujours tendre avec eux; mais pourquoi les humains étaient-ils si aveugle? Parfois, Plagg avait depuis des mois une idée de qui pouvait bien avoir hérité des pouvoirs de la coccinelle avant que son héros n'allume. Mais c'était la règle, il ne pouvait pas mettre son protégé sur la piste et il ne devait, en aucun cas, entrer en communication avec Tikki et ainsi, éveiller les soupçons. Il en devenait que plus amer et sarcastique et le jeune homme qui lui servait d'allié devait souvent en payé le prix.

Tikki était toute aussi excitée de revoir son compagnon… mais Tikki, c'était Tikki. Raisonnable, patiente, posée : ils étaient vraiment à l'opposé l'un de l'autre.

Ce coup-ci, il y avait près d'une centaine d'année que les deux kwamis avaient été plongés dans leur sommeil magique. Jamais auparavant, ils n'avaient vécus une pause aussi interminable. Au moment d'être confié à Adrien, Plagg était au summum de l'impatience et ce garçon confiné dans les tréfonds de son manoir fortifié semblait être un cas encore plus désespéré que tous les autres réunis. Il n'y avait pas plus naïf, romantique et inexpérimenté. Le garçon avait été tellement couvé que le monde extérieur à lui seul était une énorme distraction retardant la quête du kwami.

Oh bien sûr, Adrien était vraiment attachant et Plagg ne pouvait faire autrement que d'apprécier le garçon. Mais malgré le désir évident du modèle à découvrir l'identité de sa Ladybug, son manque d'expérience sociale l'amenait à faire du sur place et le kwami en était complètement exaspéré.

Un matin où il se sentait particulièrement téméraire, Plagg avait passé la tête hors du sac d'Adrien pour prendre le pouls de l'environnement qui l'entourait. Au même moment, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir violemment et il tournât son regard dans cette direction pour voir une Marinette passablement essoufflée faire irruption dans la classe. C'est là que son monde chavirât : les deux petites antennes rouges qu'il vit brièvement poindre hors de la bourse de la demoiselle ne lui étaient pas étrangères. Au contraire, il les aurait reconnues à des kilomètres, dans le noir, un soir de brouillard. Il avait retrouvé Tikki.

À partir de ce moment, le petit chat devint encore plus acerbe avec son jeune protégé. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve le moyen de mettre Adrien sur la piste. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être séparé de sa partenaire. Il avait besoin de Tikki, besoin de ses sourires, de ses câlins, de sa bonne humeur et de son optimisme. Évidemment, il n'oserait jamais lui avoué à elle, mais lui savait qu'elle était son oxygène et que sans elle, il ne pourrait survivre longtemps, enfin pas avec tout son esprit.

Il commençât alors à dresser un plan pour mettre la puce à l'oreille de son protégé. Il surveillait chaque interaction qu'il avait avec la jeune fille et constatait, avec déception, qu'elles étaient plutôt rares et, il fallait l'avouer, hors du commun. Le Kwami commençât même à douter du choix du grand gardien car, il fallait l'admettre, le comportement de Marinette, en présence d'Adrien, ne lui rendait pas du tout justice. Leur cas était tout à fait désolant.

Adrien qui était habitué aux longues siestes de Plagg commençait sérieusement à s'en faire pour son kwami. Il passait maintenant de longues minutes à voler en rond, se parlant à lui-même, oubliant de se plaindre qu'il était exténué ou qu'il avait faim. Un soir, alors qu'il avait terminé ses devoirs, il fût surpris de trouver le lit du petit chat vide.

«Plagg, où est-ce que tu te caches? »

Rien. C'était définitivement inquiétant. Il montât à la mezzanine, croyant entendre des sons inhabituels dans cette direction. Plus il approchait de la source du bruit, plus il sentait qu'il percerait le mystère qui planait autour de son kwami. Il aperçut une lueur dans un coin et s'y dirigeât sournoisement. Il reconnût alors les divers sons comme étant ceux que faisait son téléphone lorsqu'on y tapait du texte. Mais pourquoi diable Plagg s'était-il emparé de son téléphone? Il arrivât doucement derrière le dieu-chat, surpris qu'il soit à ce point absorbé dans sa tâche qu'il ne l'entendait pas venir malgré son ouïe surdéveloppé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec mon téléphone? »

Le kwami sursautât et en échappât l'appareil. Reposant ainsi sur le sol, le jeune homme se vit qu'une fenêtre de conversation était ouverte. Il vint pour le prendre mais Plagg fût plus rapide que lui; il saisit l'appareil et réussit, tant bien que mal, à s'envoler avec jusqu'au haut des étagères.

« Plagg, redonne-moi tout de suite mon téléphone. »

« Non! »

«À qui tu écris Plagg? »

« Personne voyons. »

« Ramène-toi ici tout de suite. »

Pour toute réponse le kwami ne fît que s'éloigner davantage. Adrien soupirât, il savait que tenter de le poursuivre serait totalement inutile. Il ne restait qu'une seule solution, une seule chose sur laquelle son compagnon n'avait aucun pouvoir.

« Plagg, transforme-moi! »

Le petit chat ne pût rien faire, alors que la bague l'aspirait. Il lâcha le téléphone du jeune homme qui retombât sur une tablette de son étagère et quelques secondes plus tard, Chat noir le récupérât. La fenêtre de conversation avait été fermée mais cela ne faisait que prouver à quel point le Kwami en connaissait bien peu du point de vue électronique. Adrien n'eût aucun mal à retracer la dernière conversation effectuée depuis son téléphone.

« Marinette? » Le jeune homme n'y comprenait rien.

Il parcourût brièvement la conversation que Plagg avait eue avec son amie.

Adrien : Bonsoir

Marinette : Bonsoir

Adrien : Un autre temps, un autre lieu?

Marinette : ?

Adrien : Dis-le à voix haute et tu vas comprendre.

Marinette : ?

Adrien : Tu l'as fait?

Marinette : Oui.

Adrien : Et alors?

La conversation s'arrêtait là, Marinette n'avait pas répondu et pourtant il y avait plus de dix minutes que la question avait été posée.

« Détransformation. Plagg, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Marinette? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça : un autre temps, un autre lieu? »

S'il avait pu rougir, le kwami l'aurait probablement fait à ce moment. Il baissât les yeux sous le regard sévère de son protégé, il savait qu'il avait été trop loin. Mais il lui fallait Tikki, tout de suite, maintenant. Il était prêt à être privé de camembert pendant quelques jours, il était prêt à manger du cheddar de basse qualité, mais il devait absolument revoir Tikki.

« Tu me réponds dis? Ou si je dois l'appeler elle pour comprendre? »

Plagg relevât la tête et lui fit un large sourire, en voilà une belle idée. S'il appelait Marinette, le déclic se ferait encore plus rapidement. Il ne connaissait pas du tout la jeune fille, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait chez elle en ce moment. Mais il connaissait Tikki, il se doutait qu'elle devait être dans tous ses états. Il avait osé défier les règles. Techniquement, il n'était pas entré directement en communication avec sa compagne mais c'était un moyen détourné de le faire. Il subirait la colère de la coccinelle avec joie. Valait mieux une Tikki en colère que pas de Tikki du tout. Il restât silencieux alors qu'Adrien se préparait à clarifier les choses avec Marinette.

Et du côté de la jeune fille…

Marinette sortait de la douche et elle allait s'installer pour terminer ses devoirs quand elle entendit un message entré sur son téléphone. Tout en séchant ses cheveux d'une main avec sa serviette, elle consultât son appareil et figeât, laissant tomber la serviette sur le sol.

« Adrien? Tikki, il me dit bonsoir, qu'est-ce que je fais?»

La kwami, qui était alors dans son coin à grignoter son biscuit, éclatât de rire.

« Oh Marinette, commence par simplement lui répondre. »

Elle tapât rapidement sa réponse puis fût prise de court par la phrase suivante.

« Je suis pas certaine que c'est lui Tikki. Je pense que quelqu'un lui a pris son téléphone ou pirater son compte. »

Elle envoyât un simple signe d'interrogation et ce qu'il lui répondit la laissât perplexe mais elle s'exécutât tout de même.

« Un autre temps, un autre lieu? »

Tikki arrêta net de manger et tournât toute son attention vers sa protégée. Entre-temps, celle-ci avait envoyé un autre signe d'interrogation à son interlocuteur.

« Marinette, qu'est-ce que tu as dit? »

« Un autre temps, un autre lieu. C'est ce qu'il a écrit. » Elle ne portait pas attention à sa kwami, trop fascinée qu'elle était d'être contacter par Adrien. Alors qu'elle venait de lui confirmer qu'elle avait bien dit la phrase à voix haute, la petite coccinelle vint lui prendre son téléphone.

« Tikki, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Tu dois cesser cette conversation tout de suite Marinette. »

« Je comprends pas, après tout c'est Adrien. Où est le problème? »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est peut-être quelqu'un qui a pris son téléphone. »

« Oui mais pourquoi cette personne communiquerais avec moi? Dans tous ses contacts… »

« Et pourquoi Adrien communiquerais avec toi pour écrire des choses que tu ne comprends même pas. »

À ce moment, le déclic se fit dans la tête de l'adolescente. « Mais toi, tu les comprends c'est ça? »

« Non, non pas du tout. C'est juste que, il y a tellement de fraudes et tout ça ne fait visiblement aucun sens. Imagine que c'est quelqu'un qui te veut du mal. Imagine que… que… c'est le Papillon. »

« Tikki, ça n'a aucun sens ce que tu dis. Et si c'est réellement Adrien, il va me trouver encore plus bizarre de ne pas lui répondre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptais répondre de toute façon. Il n'y a rien que tu pourrais répondre à ça qui soit sain d'esprit. » Son ton commençait à être plutôt sec, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle savait que Marinette allait être soupçonneuse. Mais pourquoi Plagg avait-il pris ce risque?

« Tikki, tu m'inquiètes. Tu veux qu'on retourne voir le gardien toi et moi? Tu couves peut-être quelque chose. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi énervée. »

« Non Marinette, je vais très bien, je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité et aaaahhhh… »

C'est à ce moment que le téléphone vibrât dans les mains de la coccinelle, l'effrayant assez pour qu'elle l'échappe et la jeune fille rattrapât de justesse.

« C'est lui Tikki. »

« Marinette, s'il te plait, ne réponds pas. »

« Mais Tikki, c'est Adrien. »

La kwami savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus rien faire, le train était en marche et il menait tout droit vers une révélation imminente. Et le conducteur n'était nul autre que Plagg. Dès qu'elle le verrait, elle allait lui donner une de ses leçons. Comment? Elle ne le savait pas encore mais elle trouverait bien.

« Allo. »

« Marinette, c'est Adrien. Euh, ça va? »

« Oui… oui ça va et toi? »

« Oh, euh super. Je voulais te dire, pour le message… »

« Oui je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir compris. »

« Oh! » Il était déçu, il avait pensé que peut-être Marinette aurait pu l'éclairer sur la situation mais visiblement, elle était aussi perdue que lui.

« J'ai cru en fait que ce n'était peut-être pas toi ou que le message ne m'était pas destiné. » À l'intérieur d'elle-même, elle se donnait des tapes dans le dos; elle ne bégayait pas, ça c'était une première. En fait, l'état de sa kwami l'avait tellement inquiété, qu'elle n'en avait oublié d'être nerveuse avec Adrien.

De son côté, le modèle fût frappé par la pertinence de la dernière réponse. Bien sûr que ce message ne lui était pas destiné à elle. Dis-le à voix haute… Sacré Plagg, il était plus rusé qu'il en avait l'ait.

« Euh Marinette, est-ce que tu es seule présentement? »

« Euh oui, bien sûr que oui. Je veux dire, mes parents sont à la maison mais je suis seule dans ma chambre. Pourquoi? »

« Oh, parce que tu vois, le message, il ne vient pas de moi. En fait, il vient de mon téléphone mais c'est mon ami ici qui me l'a pris et t'a écrit et je me suis dit que peut-être qu'il pensait que tu étais avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Ton ami? Nino? »

« Non pas Nino, un autre de mes amis. Tu ne le connais pas mais il, enfin je pense qu'il espérait que tu connaisses quelqu'un qu'il veut voir depuis très longtemps. »

À ce moment, Tikki lui faisait de grands signes pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait raccrocher mais la conversation devenait trop intéressante au goût de Marinette. Bien que sa kwami semblait croire que cette discussion allait mener au désastre, elle voulait savoir. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Adrien avait pensé qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il ne pouvait pas connaître l'existence de Tikki, personne ne savait que c'était un kwami qui lui donnait ses pouvoirs. Personne, à part Chat Noir. La réalisation lui fit pousser un petit cri de surprise.

À l'autre bout de la ligne, cette exclamation inquiétât Adrien.

« Marinette, Mari? Ça va? »

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. « Oui, oui, tout va bien. Et ton ami, il ressemble à quoi dis-moi? »

« Bien… euh c'est plutôt difficile à dire. »

L'attitude suspecte de Tikki jumelé à la réponse de l'adolescent confirmait ses soupçons. Comment décrire un kwami sans qu'il ne ressemble à un kwami?

« Laisse-moi deviner, noir aux yeux verts. »

Adrien hésitât entre être surpris ou heureux, la soirée tournait en quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. « Oui, c'est ça. »

« Je crois que je sais où il peut trouver son ami. » Elle avait parlé lentement, elle tentait de rester calme.

Le garçon lui ne tenait pas en place, il espérait que tous deux parlaient de la même chose. Cela voulait dire beaucoup pour lui, cela le conduisait directement à la femme de ses rêves.

« Il va être ravi. Il y a des décennies qu'il ne l'a pas vu.»

« Mais dis-lui qu'il devra attendre à demain, le temps que son ami et moi reprenons nos esprits. J'espère que vous comprenez. » À ce moment, elle ne voulait que raccrocher et laisser libre cours à sa crise de panique.

« D'accord. Oui, on comprend. À demain alors. » Il vint pour raccrocher.

« Oh et mon minou. »

« Oui. »

« On devait garder ça secret tu te rappelles? »

« C'est pas moi. C'est la faute de mon kwami. »

Il raccrochât et jetât un œil vers Plagg qui se préparait aux reproches. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait suivre.

« Plagg, tu te mérites une double ration de camembert mon vieux. »

Tikki et plus de camembert, c'était définitivement sa conception du paradis.


	4. Cher journal

**Hey fidèles lecteurs! Il me reste toujours une idée pour la situation menant à la révélation de demain mais après…. Alors, je compte sur vous, faites-moi part de vos idées. Comment voyez-vous la révélation des identités entre Ladybug et Chat Noir? Vous pourriez m'inspirer et qui sait l'histoire que cela donnera… Il m'en manque deux… Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup, une phrase, un concept, quelques mots… faites preuve d'originalité.**

Tikki, lui avait pourtant dit que c'était une mauvaise idée mais Marinette n'avait pas vu de problème. C'était pour un de ces exposés où on parle d'un objet qui nous tient à cœur, ce genre d'exposé où Alya parlerait de son téléphone, Nino de ses écouteurs et Chloé, probablement de sa brosse à cheveux ou de sa lime à ongles, l'histoire ne le disait pas.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Marinette avait décidé de présenter son journal intime. Ainsi barricadé dans le coffre qu'elle avait spécialement fabriqué, aucune chance que quelqu'un ne soit en mesure de prendre connaissance de son contenu. Elle avait oublié le facteur Marinette.

Le jour de la fameuse présentation, un akuma matinal l'avait tenu en haleine jusqu'à une heure qui s'approchait beaucoup trop à son goût du début des cours. Chat Noir et elle avait réussi à le vaincre juste à temps pour que, dix minutes avant le début des cours, elle puisse se présenter en catastrophe devant ses parents en bafouillant qu'elle avait encore trop dormi.

Elle n'avait pas oublié son journal; Mme Bustier avait été très claire, il fallait être prêt pour le lundi, même s'il y avait des chances qu'elle ne passe que le mardi. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié mais elle l'avait que très négligemment catapulté dans son sac à dos avant de quitter sa chambre, sans s'assurer que ce sac était bel et bien fermé.

Le journal tenait tout de même bon au moment où elle descendait les escaliers en trombe, il était toujours au rendez-vous alors qu'elle zigzaguait dangereusement entre les voitures en traversant la rue, mais, gravir les marches du collège était une épreuve qu'il ne pût traverser. Avant même qu'elle ait pu franchir les portes, il s'était éclipsé de son refuge. Seul sur le seuil de l'école, le journal attendait qu'un bienfaiteur le récupère, le sorte de cet environnement froid et hostile et arpente ses pages en quête des trésors qui y étaient gravés.

Et ce sauveur arrivât sous la forme d'un jeune adolescent aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts; un garçon qui, à toute vitesse, tentait de rattraper les précieuses minutes d'enseignements que son statut de superhéros lui avait coûtés. Avant qu'Adrien Agreste ne puisse franchir les portes du collège Françoise-Dupont, il posât les yeux sur le journal et, avec un froncement de sourcil perplexe, le ramassât pour le mettre à l'abri dans son cartable. Puis, il en oubliât l'existence.

Mme Bustier avait terminé de faire l'appel et elle rappelait à tous l'importance de cet exposé et son impact sur la note du semestre. Marinette, de son côté, en était à sortir ses effets pour la journée, fière d'être arrivée à l'heure malgré tout et de ne pas avoir oublié son journal. Elle farfouillait dans son sac frénétiquement en quête du sujet de sa présentation, mais il semblait être porté disparu. Son sourire se transformât rapidement en expression d'effroi : mais où était passé le fameux journal?

En attendant, le modèle avait fait irruption dans la classe de manière légèrement disgracieuse. Essoufflé, en nage, il prit place aux côtés de son meilleur ami, s'excusant à son titulaire pour son retard. Mais Adrien Agreste était toujours pardonné, Adrien Agreste était…enfin… Adrien Agreste. Et dans son inquiétude vis-à-vis le jeune homme, malgré le fait qu'il semblait intouchable, la franco-chinoise oubliât temporairement son malheur.

Puis, l'institutrice prononçât son nom et son monde s'écroulât.

« Marinette, c'est ton tour. »

Les yeux de l'adolescente s'agrandirent alors qu'elle réalisait le trouble dans laquelle elle avait été plongée.

« Euh, Mme Bustier, j'avais mon objet, je l'avais réellement, je vous le promets, mais je crois qu'il est tombé de mon sac. Je sais, ça a l'air un peu facile mais si vous me laissez juste retourner sur mes pas, je suis certaine qu'il n'est pas loin. Je… »

Mme Bustier lui fit un regard indulgent. « D'accord Marinette, il n'est pas nécessaire de vous absenter présentement, vous pourrez nous présenter votre exposé demain. »

« Non, Mme Bustier, je vous dis la vérité. Si vous me laissez seulement deux minutes, je… »

« Ça va Marinette, il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire. Vous pourrez nous faire votre présentation demain. Bon, maintenant, voyons à qui le tour? Adrien Agreste. Allez, on vous écoute. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Marinette ne portât aucune attention à ce que le modèle disait. Elle était trop inquiète; et si son journal tombait entre de mauvaises mains? Tikki avait eu raison, c'était risqué. Son journal était peut-être bien enfermé dans son coffre, suffisait d'un outil moindrement puissant pour l'en libérer et c'en était fini de son identité secrète.

La journée passât comme dans un rêve pour la jeune fille. Ses amis ne s'en faisaient pas pour autant, elle avait toujours été un peu perdue. Mais cette fois-ci, Alya fût tout de même surprise du manque d'intérêt de sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle lui annonçait qu'elles sortiraient avec Nino et Adrien le vendredi suivant.

Elle continuât sa journée de façon très mécanique jusqu'au retour à la maison, jusqu'au moment où Tikki et elles furent de nouveau seule dans sa chambre.

« Tikki, c'est la cata… mon journal est nulle part; quelqu'un a dû le prendre. »

La kwami était tout aussi inquiète mais ses milliers d'années d'expérience lui avaient appris la sagesse et elle tentât, malgré tout, de réconforter sa protégée.

« Marinette, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer. Il faut trouver un plan pour le récupérer. »

« Mais Tikki, je n'ai aucune idée d'où il peut se trouver. »

La coccinelle savait très bien que la cause était désespérée mais elle misait sur ce qu'elle connaissait le mieux : la chance.

« Ne t'en fais pas Marinette. Je suis certaine que la personne qui a mis la main dessus le reconnaîtra comme étant le tien et te le ramènera sans poser de question. »

« Oh Tikki, j'espère vraiment que tu as raison. »

Adrien était rentré chez lui avec un sentiment de satisfaction. Son exposé avait merveilleusement bien été et son retard n'avait eu aucune conséquence fâcheuse. Il ouvrît son sac dans le but de faire ses devoirs et tombât sur la boîte qu'il avait trouvée à l'entrée du collège. Alors qu'il le contemplait de tous les côtés, son kwami s'interposât.

« Oh, mais qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« J'en sais rien Plagg, je l'ai trouvé dans les escaliers du collège. »

« Alors ouvre-le. »

« Je crois que c'est fermé à clé. Je peux rien… »

Il n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le kwami était entré dans la petite boîte et il entendit un déclic. Le coffret s'ouvrit doucement devant lui, révélant un journal. Il demeurât figé alors qu'il contemplait l'objet, incrédule.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais, ouvre-le. »

« Non Plagg, on dirait un journal intime. Je ne peux pas lire le journal de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Et il est à qui ce journal? »

« J'en sais rien. »

« Et comment tu veux pouvoir le rendre à son propriétaire si tu ne sais pas à qui il est? »

Adrien devait avouer que son kwami n'avait pas tort.

« Ok. Il y a sûrement son nom d'inscrit à l'intérieur. »

Il soulevât délicatement la page couverture afin de consulter la page de garde. Rien. Plagg en était surexcité. « Oh, je crois que tu n'auras pas le choix de le lire. »

Adrien se mordit la lèvre. Il savait très bien que lire le journal de quelqu'un d'autre était déplacé, mais Plagg avait raison; impossible de retrouver son propriétaire sans prendre connaissance de son contenu.

Le modèle feuilletât rapidement les pages, tentant la lecture en diagonal pour intercepter des bribes d'informations utiles. Mais certains mots captèrent définitivement son attention : Adrien, Chat Noir, Ladybug, akuma… Sa curiosité avait été piquée et toutes ses bonnes intentions furent rapidement reléguées au second plan. Il choisit une page au hasard et entreprit de la lire dans son entièreté. Il ne fût pas déçu.

« _Cher Journal,_

 _Oh là là, on a frôlé la catastrophe aujourd'hui. Chat noir et moi on venait d'arrêter un supervilain et comme j'avais utilisé mon luckycharm, il me restait plus beaucoup de temps et j'ai failli me détransformer devant Chat Noir. J'ai dû courir à toute vitesse pour trouver un endroit où redevenir Marinette sans que personne ne me voie. Heureusement que Chat Noir ne m'a pas suivi. Je crois qu'il voudrait bien savoir qui je suis, curieux comme il est. Mais ça, c'est hors de question, personne ne doit le découvrir._

 _Sacré Chat Noir, ça fait pas si longtemps qu'on se connaît et pourtant c'est comme si on était ensemble depuis toujours. Enfin, je veux dire qu'on combat les vilains ensemble, hein. Non parce que, y'a rien entre nous. C'est juste mon partenaire. Euh non, plutôt mon coéquipier. De toute façon, c'est pas du tout mon genre de garçon. Il est un peu trop sûr de lui et il fait tout le temps des jeux de mots, pas très drôle. Bon ok, c'est pas toujours aussi catastrophique que Chat, euh que ça. Et puis, faut souvent qu'il fasse le malin quand on est en mission et moi j'aime pas les garçons qui font ça._

 _Bon je suis un peu dure avec lui, je suis bien contente qu'il soit là. Sans son aide, j'arriverais pas à combattre tous ces supervilains. Avec son superpouvoir, le cataclysme, il peut détruire tout ce qu'il touche et c'est quand même bien pratique pour ralentir un ennemi. Finalement, on forme une belle équipe Chat Noir et moi. Mais tu sais, je crois bien qu'il est un peu amoureux de moi sauf que moi celui que j'aime c'est Adrien. Chat Noir est loin d'être aussi parfait qu'Adrien. En fait, même si c'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup de qualités. Il se bat très bien et puis je peux toujours compter sur lui. D'accord, si y'avait pas Adrien, je regarderais peut-être Chat Noir autrement. Oh là là mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, un monde sans Adrien, c'est horrible. Impossible, fait comme si j'avais rien dit. Allez hop, on oublie. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui._

 _À bientôt cher journal_. »

Adrien était abasourdi. Il prit le temps de relire le texte en entier pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien imaginé de tout ça.

« Plagg… tu as vu? »

Le kwami était hilare, c'en était trop pour ses petites antennes. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce simple petit journal pouvait être aussi divertissant.

« Arrête de te marrer Plagg. Qu'est-ce que je fais? »

« Lis un autre page, on va bien s'amuser. »

« Hors de question. Je… c'est… enfin, Ladybug, je ne peux pas trahir ainsi la confiance de Ladybug… enfin Marinette. »

Plagg déchantât rapidement.

« Allons gamin, pense à ce que tu pourrais apprendre de plus? »

« Ce n'est pas de mes oignons Plagg. »

« Et tu vas faire quoi? Lui remettre comme si de rien n'était? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je n'ai jamais menti à Ladybug. »

« Moi je dis que tu devrais dormir là-dessus, gamin. »

« Tu rigoles! Je n'arriverai jamais à dormir. »

« Alors quoi. »

Adrien le regardait avec un regard inquiétant.

« Non, non, non gamin. Pas ce soir. Je n'ai même pas eu mon camembert. »

« Plagg, transforme-moi! »

« Mais j'ai dit que… »

Il ne pût terminer sa phrase, Chat Noir se trouvait maintenant à l'endroit où se tenait Adrien quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Ma Lady, j'ai l'impression que ma princesse et moi allons avoir une discussion. »

Là-dessus, il était sorti.

Marinette tentait tant bien que mal de faire ses devoirs mais son esprit était beaucoup trop tourmenté.

« TIkki, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, je suis hors de danger. »

« J'imagine que si quelqu'un avait découvert ton secret, on le saurait déjà. »

« Oui mais si la personne ne me connaît pas et qu'elle tente de me découvrir? »

« Je sais pas Marinette, tu es la première Ladybug à tenir un journal. Oh! »

Alors qu'un craquement se faisait entendre sur le balcon de la demoiselle, sa kwami était déjà cachée et l'adolescente sentait que son cœur battait à cent mille à l'heure. Elle montât rapidement à son lit et ouvrit la trappe pour s'enquérir de la source de ce bruit. Quand deux iris verts et luisants croisèrent son regard, elle demeurât paralysée.

« Princesse, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer à nouveau. » Chat Noir fit la révérence mais la jeune fille ne voyait que ce qu'il tenait entre les mains : son journal.

Au moment de se relever, il surprit le regard de la demoiselle et son sourire s'élargit. « Et oui, j'ai trouvé un coffre aux trésors ce matin et je ne m'attendais pas à de tels trésors… Ma Lady. »

Marinette écarquillât les yeux alors qu'elle réalisait le sens des paroles de son partenaire.

« Et oui ma Lady, il n'y a rien à l'épreuve d'un kwami. Mais ça, tu devais déjà le savoir. »

« Chat, redonne-moi mon journal. »

« Oh, mais bien sûr Bugginette. Bugginette, maintenant que j'y pense, ce surnom te va encore mieux. »

« Chat noir, s'il te plaît. »

« Tout de suite, tout de suite ma Lady mais avant, il y a certains passages que j'aimerais relire avec toi. »

Elle oubliât alors d'être tétanisée. « Tu as lu mon journal. »

Il lui prit la main pour qu'elle le rejoigne sur le balcon en prenant bien soin de tenir le coffre loin de sa portée.

« Lire ton journal? Non, je n'aurais jamais osé. Mais il a bien fallu que je le lise un peu pour savoir à qui il appartenait. Et j'ai été particulièrement intéressé par le passage que j'ai découvert par hasard. »

« Chat… »

« Un peu de patience ma Lady. » Il grimpât sur le toit pour qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre et ouvrit le journal à la page qu'il avait lu plus tôt. Il entreprit alors de lire le fameux passage dont il avait pris connaissance. « _Cher Journal, Oh là là, on a frôlé la catastrophe aujourd'hui. Chat noir et moi on venait d'arrêter un supervilain et comme j'avais utilisé mon luckycharm, il me restait plus beaucoup de temps et j'ai failli me détransformer devant Chat Noir. J'ai dû courir à toute vitesse pour trouver un endroit où redevenir Marinette sans que personne ne me voie. Heureusement que Chat Noir ne m'a pas suivi. Je crois qu'il voudrait bien savoir qui je suis, curieux comme il est._ Je vois que tu me connais bien ma Lady, ce félin se mourrait de connaître ton identité secrète. »

« Chat Noir, ce n'est pas drôle. Redonne-le moi. »

« Dans un instant princesse. » Et il continuât sa lecture. « _Mais ça, c'est hors de question, personne ne doit le découvrir._ Trop tard ma Lady! »

Pour toute réponse, elle grognât alors qu'il poursuivait le récit.

 _« Sacré Chat Noir, ça fait pas si longtemps qu'on se connaît et pourtant c'est comme si on était ensemble depuis toujours. Enfin, je veux dire qu'on combat les vilains ensemble, hein. Non parce que, y'a rien entre nous. C'est juste mon partenaire. Euh non, plutôt mon coéquipier. De toute façon, c'est pas du tout mon genre de garçon. »_ Chat Noir lui lançât un regard peiné. « Je suis déçu ma Lady, je pensais pourtant que tu me trouvais plutôt Chat-rmant et super héroïque. »

Elle roulât les yeux et s'assit avec un soupir impuissant alors que son partenaire poursuivait la narration. « _Il est un peu trop sûr de lui et il fait tout le temps des jeux de mots, pas très drôle. Bon ok, c'est pas toujours aussi catastrophique que Chat, euh que ça. Et puis, faut souvent qu'il fasse le malin quand on est en mission et moi j'aime pas les garçons qui font ça. »_ Il interrompit une fois de plus sa lecture pour faire part de ses commentaires. « Allons Princesse, mes jeux de mots sont hilarants et tout à fait attachant.

« Si tu le dis Chaton. »

Avec un sourire satisfait, il reprit sa lecture. « _Bon je suis un peu dure avec lui, je suis bien contente qu'il soit là. Sans son aide, j'arriverais pas à combattre tous ces supervilains. Avec son superpouvoir, le cataclysme, il peut détruire tout ce qu'il touche et c'est quand même bien pratique pour ralentir un ennemi. Finalement, on forme une belle équipe Chat Noir et moi. »_ Il bombât le torse de fierté. « Je suis content de voir que tu t'en rends compte Bugginette. C'est vrai qu'on forme une super équipe. »

« Ouais ouais. »

Le meilleur était à venir et le félin le savait. Il prit son ton le plus moqueur pour continuer son récit. « _Mais tu sais, je crois bien qu'il est un peu amoureux de moi sauf que moi celui que j'aime c'est Adrien. Chat Noir est loin d'être aussi parfait qu'Adrien. »_ Il eût alors un regard espiègle que Marinette n'était pas certaine d'aimer. « Content de voir que tu as remarqué mes sentiments pour toi ma Lady. Il semble que j'aie un rival. Il faudra peut-être que je m'occupe de cet Adrien. »

« Chat, je te jure que si tu touches à Adrien… »

« Sshh. Laisse-moi poursuivre, ça s'annonce de mieux en mieux. » Là-dessus, il poursuivit. « _En fait, même si c'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup de qualités. Il se bat très bien et puis je peux toujours compter sur lui. D'accord, si y'avait pas Adrien, je regarderais peut-être Chat Noir autrement. »_ Il se forçat à avoir l'air diabolique.

« Chat… tu n'oserais pas. »

Il ne répondit même pas et retournât à sa lecture. « _. Oh là là mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, un monde sans Adrien, c'est horrible. Impossible, fait comme si j'avais rien dit. Allez hop, on oublie. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. À bientôt cher journal_. » Il refermât le journal et tournât tranquillement son regard vers sa partenaire.

« C'est ma seule chance de salut ma Lady? Un monde sans Adrien? »

Elle n'était pas certaine d'aimer ce qu'elle entendait, elle ne reconnaissait plus son partenaire. Il était descendu du toit et, le journal à la main, s'approchait d'elle d'un air menaçant. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle reculait devant la progression de son compagnon. Avant même qu'elle ait temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, elle était aculée au pied du mur.

« Chat, tu me fais peur. »

« Je ne suis pourtant pas venu ici pour te faire peur ma Lady. Je veux dire, tu ne souhaiterais tout de même pas un monde sans Adrien mais tu sembles penser que sans lui, tu t'intéresserais à moi. Et si je te donnais ce que nous voulons tous les deux? »

« Chat, je comprends pas. Ne fais pas de mal à Adrien, tu veux. »

« Je n'ai aucune intention de faire mal à Adrien. »

Elle commençait à s'affoler alors qu'il s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Je saisis pas. » Elle avait l'air totalement effrayé.

Il posât les mains sur ses épaules et prit un ton apaisant pour la rassurer. « Ma Lady, je t'aime et je ne veux que ton bonheur. »

« ah… ah oui? »

« Oui… et pour cela, je suis prêt à te donner tout ce que tu veux. Je suis prêt à te donner Adrien. »

« A… Adrien. Chat… c'est ridicule… tu ne peux pas… »

« Détransformation! »

Le regard affolé de l'adolescente ne s'apaisait pas alors qu'elle assistait à la métamorphose de son partenaire et son rythme cardiaque ne diminuât définitivement pas quand elle reconnût la personne devant elle.

« A…. Adrien? C'est bien toi? »

« Le seul et unique Bugginette. »

« Mais… comment? Pourquoi? »

Il posât un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Sssssshhh! Prends le temps d'assimiler Mari. »

D'une main, il dirigeât la tête de sa partenaire sur son épaule. Elle restât légèrement crispée mais passât tout de même les bras autour de son cou.

« Et promets-moi quelque chose ma Lady? »

Un peu perdue, elle soufflât « Quoi? »

« Garde ton journal bien en sécurité dans ta chambre. »


	5. Les notes de cours

Un autre akuma avait fait son apparition en plein milieu de la journée et, évidemment, il fallait que ce soit une journée où il y avait cours. Marinette avait réussi, tant bien que mal, à revenir avant le début du cours de littérature. Adrien n'avait pas eu cette chance. Ayant tenté de prendre un raccourci, il s'était quelque peu perdu et avant même qu'il ne puisse être en vue de l'école, Plagg l'avait laissé tomber. Il devait faire le reste à pied.

C'est donc pour le cours suivant qu'il fit son apparition. Il fût quelque peu déçu de voir que Nino s'était absenté. Il se rappelât alors qu'il avait un rendez-vous cet après-midi et qu'il devrait se résigner à demander les notes du cours précédent à quelqu'un d'autre. Il pensât d'abord à Chloé, mais c'était probablement Sabrina qui prenait les notes pour elle. Il ne voulait pas encourager ce genre de pratique; il se tournât alors vers Marinette.

« Hey Marinette. »

Absorbée qu'elle était à gribouiller dans son carnet, elle fût prise de cours par l'intervention du jeune homme. Elle sursautât en laissant échapper un petit cri.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Elle rougit et s'agitât. « Non, non ça va… tu m'as juste un peu chaviré, euh surprise, je veux dire, je ne veux pas de toi, non enfin je ne t'en veux pas, plutôt… c'est sûr que je veux de toi, enfin, dans le sens, que tu ne me dérange pas… ah. »

Il posât sa main sur la sienne pour la calmer. Il commençait tranquillement à s'habituer aux divagations de son amie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi avec lui, mais il savait que ses intentions étaient bonnes et parce que c'était une amie incroyable, il passait par-dessus cet agissement quelque peu étrange.

Alors que la jeune fille tentait de se contenir suite au geste imprévu du modèle, il profitât de ce moment de calme pour lui faire sa demande.

« Je me demandais si tu voudrais bien me prêter tes notes du dernier cours pour que je les recopie. »

« Euh oui, oui. Bien sûr. Tu veux les recopier après les cours? Je peux rester un peu si tu veux. »

Elle jetât un bref regard à Alya qui levât son pouce pour lui signifier qu'elle se débrouillait très bien.

« Euh, en fait, j'ai un cours d'escrime après. Ça te dérangerait de me prêter ton cahier pour la soirée? Je te le rapporterais dès demain, promis. »

« Oh… euh. » À ce moment, elle ne voyait pas les signes que lui faisait sa copine à côté d'elle. « Oui, bien sûr, le voilà. » Elle lui tendit le cahier en question alors que la rousse se tapait le front.

« Merci Marinette, tu es vraiment sympa. »

« De rien Adrien »

Alors qu'il se retournait pour ranger le cahier dans son cartable, Marinette se perdit dans ses rêves au sujet du bel adolescent. Elle fût sortie de sa transe par sa copine qui lui donnait des coups de coude.

« Mari, hey, Mari. »

La franco-chinoise se tournât doucement, encore songeuse de l'interaction précédente.

« C'est pas le cahier dans lequel tu as dessiné tout plein de petits cœurs avec Adrien inscrit dedans. »

Là, elle était totalement réveillée… Alya avait raison.

« Oh non, non, non… Alya, c'est la cata. Il ne doit pas l'ouvrir. Je dois absolument le récupérer et… »

« La pause est terminée, ouvrez vos livres d'histoires à la page 79 s'il vous plaît. »

Marinette dû se résigner à régler le tout après le cours, mais lorsque la cloche sonnât, Adrien fût accaparé par Chloé et elle n'eut pas le temps de lui parler qu'il avait déjà quitté pour sa leçon d'escrime.

M. D'Argencourt était en retard. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas mais Adrien ne s'en plaignait pas. Assis dans le vestiaire, il décidât de prendre ces minutes inespérées pour s'avancer dans les travaux qu'il avait à faire. Le cadre n'était pas idéal pour la concentration, il était donc hors de question de se lancer dans des devoirs laborieux ou de l'étude. Il lui restait encore les notes de cours à copier.

Il sortit son cahier et un crayon ainsi que les notes prêtées par Marinette. Alors qu'il parcourait les pages en quête des notes à copier, son attention fût attirée par certains gribouillages de la demoiselle. Il sourît, Marinette était tellement adorable. Son cahier, loin d'être soigné comme le sien, était chaleureux avec ses dessins et ses petites notes ici et là. Adrien trouvait cela totalement charmant. Il tournât les pages tranquillement pour prendre connaissance des divers chefs d'œuvre de son amie puis, il stoppât net et écarquillât les yeux.

Il n'avait pas voulu être indiscret, il avait seulement voulu admirer les dessins de l'apprenti styliste, mais ce sur quoi il était tombé parlait de lui-même. Au haut d'une page, se trouvaient une panoplie de petits cœurs dessinés avec style et dans lesquels était toujours inscrit le même prénom : le sien. Se pouvait-il que Marinette…

Il secouât ses boucles blondes pour reprendre ses esprits; ça c'était une révélation. Mais qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de cette information. Marinette? Que pensait-il au juste de Marinette? Elle était charmante, ça c'était évident, douce, intelligente, généreuse et très très jolie aussi. Mais, il avait sa Lady; il ne pourrait jamais rendre les sentiments à l'adolescente alors que la superhéroïne avait irrémédiablement volé son cœur. Il passât de la surprise au désarroi, il ne souhaitait pas être celui qui briserait le cœur de la fille la plus extraorinaire de la classe mais il ne pouvait pas renier les sentiments qu'il avait pour sa coéquipière.

M. D'Argencourt arrivât à ce moment, ordonnant à ses élèves de se mettre au travail. Avec un soupir, le modèle rangeât ses effets et se dirigeât sans conviction vers le gymnase. Inutile de dire qu'il ne fût pas particulièrement brillant durant cette séance.

De son côté, Marinette était en mode panique. « Alya, qu'est-ce que je vais faire. S'il voit mes dessins, je suis foutue, je vais mourir de honte. »

« Du calme Marinette, il n'a sûrement pas eu encore le temps de le lire et il est dans son cours d'escrime, ce qui veut dire qu'il est toujours au collège. Il y a sûrement un moyen de le récupérer avant qu'il quitte. »

La demoiselle concernée s'arrachait pratiquement les cheveux de la tête. « Mais il est probablement dans son casier fermé à clé. Comment est-ce que je suis censée le récupérer? »

« Je sais pas moi. Comment est-ce que tu as mis la main sur son téléphone la dernière fois? »

Marinette figeât. Premièrement, elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé elle-même et deuxièmement, elle cherchait désespérément un moyen de cacher la vérité à sa meilleure amie. « Euh, il ne l'avait pas verrouillé finalement. Quelle tête en l'air. »

« Alors, peut-être qu'il a encore oublié de le faire. Tu ne perds rien à essayer. »

Marinette reprit courage. « Tu as raison, ça vaut la peine d'essayer. Tu veux bien venir faire le guet devant la porte des vestiaires pendant que je vais voir. »

Alya prit un air désespéré. « Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour toi ? »

« Merci, merci, merci. »

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au gymnase, les escrimeurs étaient en pleine séance. Alya se trouvât un coin discret pour faire le guet alors que Marinette s'introduisait dans le vestiaire. C'est à ce moment que Tikki trouvât une occasion d'intervenir.

« Tu sais Marinette, tu peux simplement l'attendre et lui dire que finalement, tu as besoin de tes notes. Il te les rendrait sûrement. »

« Avec ma malchance légendaire, je suis bien capable de le louper. Non Tikki, c'est plus sûr comme ça. » Elle se dirigeât machinalement vers le casier qu'Adrien avait utilisé la dernière fois.

« Tikki, tu veux bien me déverrouiller dit. »

« Et si ce n'était pas le sien? »

« Je refermerai tout de suite, promis et on utiliseras mon téléphone d'accord. »

« Je ne sais pas Marinette, ce n'est pas bien de fouiller dans les affaires des autres. »

« Je ne fouillerais pas dans ses affaires, juste récupérer mon cahier. Allez, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait. »

Tikki fit un air résigné et pénétrât dans le casier pour en ouvrir la porte. L'adolescente remarquât alors avec satisfaction que c'étaient bien les affaires d'Adrien.

« Voilà son sac, suffit de récupérer mon cahier et hiiiiii… » En tentant de mettre la main sur son bien, la première chose que Marinette avait découvert était nul autre que Plagg, profondément endormi dans un contenant vide de camembert. Elle tentât d'étouffer son exclamation de surprise d'une main alors que sa kwami était venu s'enquérir de ce qui l'avait tant effrayé.

Les yeux de la coccinelle s'agrandirent au moment d'apercevoir son compagnon. «Mais c'est… c'est Plagg. »

Marinette était en état de choc, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Plagg était le nom du kwami de Chat Noir… et il dormait présentement paisiblement dans le sac d'Adrien… ce qui voulait nécessairement dire que….

« NON, TIkki, ça peut pas être lui… ou alors on s'est trompé de casier. »

La kwami n'avait pas bougé non plus et elle répondit d'un ton beaucoup trop calme au goût de sa protégée. « Crois-moi Marinette, c'est bien Plagg et le cahier à côté de lui est le tien. Alors, prends-le doucement et partons vite avant qu'il ne se réveille. »

Marinette pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas réveiller le petit chat alors qu'elle récupérait son livre en tremblant. Elle fermât ensuite doucement la porte du casier et se dirigeât rapidement, mais d'un air combien absent, vers la sortie du vestiaire.

Quand elle vit l'expression de son amie, Alya pouffât de rire. « Ça va dit, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. »

« Oh si tu savais! » Se dit Marinette en elle-même.

« Mari, sérieusement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? T'as quand même pas surpris un garçon là-dedans. »

« ALYA! Non! C'est, euh… simplement le stress qui retombe. »

« Donc, tu l'as ton cahier? »

« Oui, oui! Tout est réglé. Je… enfin si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller me reposer d'accord. »

Alya était un peu déconcertée par l'attitude et la requête de son amie mais elle acquiesça tout de même. Elles se dirent au revoir sur les marches du collège et la jeune styliste ne se rappelât pas du trajet qu'elle avait parcourue entre l'école et sa maison.

Un coup entrée, elle fût interceptée par sa mère. « Ma chérie, le repas sera prêt dans une heure environ. »

« C'est gentil maman mais j'ai pas très faim. Je me sens vidée, je crois que je vais aller me reposer pour le reste de la soirée. »

« Tu te sens pas bien? Tu as besoin de quelque chose? »

Elle embrassât sa mère. « Non merci, c'est gentil. Je crois que j'ai juste besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

« D'accord, alors repose-toi bien ma chérie. »

Marinette se laissât tombée sur son lit, épuisée, abasourdie, effrayée. Tikki sortit rapidement de sa bourse pour venir la réconforter.

« Ça va aller Marinette, vous auriez fini par le découvrir un jour ou l'autre. »

« Nous, attends, tu crois que Plagg a tout vu. »

« Non, il semblait dormir profondément mais tu vas parler à Adrien non? »

« Parler à Adrien? Tikki, tu es sérieuse là, je suis même pas capable d'aligner deux mots cohérents devant lui. Imagine si c'est pour lui apprendre que je suis Ladybug. »

« Mais Marinette, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu vas faire quoi lors de votre prochain combat? Lui bégayer tes idées. C'est pas seulement Adrien, c'est Chat Noir. Tu n'as jamais eu de difficultés à discuter avec Chat Noir. »

« Jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Marinette, tu dois te ressaisir. Après tout, tu es celle qui connaît le mieux Chat Noir. »

« Mais je ne connais presque pas Adrien. »

« Mais c'est la même personne. »

« Non, impossible. Adrien et Chat Noir n'ont absolument rien en commun. »

« Et tu te bases sur quoi pour dire ça? Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne connais pas Adrien. »

À ce moment, elle entendit la voix de sa mère l'appeler. « Marinette! Adrien est ici. »

« Quoi! Tikki, qu'est-ce que je fais? Tu crois qu'il sait? »

« La seule façon de savoir est d'aller le voir. »

« T'as raison. Cache-toi Tikki. »

L'adolescente prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la trappe.

Adrien avait réfléchit durant son cours d'escrime. Marinette était une fille extraordinaire et le garçon avec qui elle sortirait serait extrêmement chanceux. Mais, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fille qui pouvait faire battre son cœur et c'était Ladybug.

Quand il fût enfin libéré, il décidât que, pour le bien de la jeune fille, il devait rapidement mettre les choses aux claires. Ce ne serait pas facile, ce ne serait pas agréable, ce serait probablement même une des choses les plus dures qu'il aurait eu à faire dans sa jeune vie. Mais Marinette méritait mieux, il devait lui donner la chance de trouver l'amour avec quelqu'un qui saurait lui rendre.

Il fouillât dans son sac à la recherche du fameux cahier. Il voulait s'assurer que ses yeux ne l'avaient pas trompé. Rien. Il poussât Plagg du doigt pour le réveiller.

« Plagg, espèce de paresseux, où est le cahier de Marinette? »

À moitié endormi, le kwami le regardât d'un air indifférent. « Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles? »

« Le cahier que Marinette m'a prêté pour recopier les notes. Je l'avais mis dans mon sac et il n'y est plus. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises. Je ne l'ai quand même pas mangé. »

Il remuât une fois de plus les effets dans son sac à la recherche du fameux livre. Rien. Génial! Allez affronter Marinette allait être encore plus angoissant sans son cahier. Il regardât autour de son casier, sous le banc, sur les casiers. Toujours rien. Il jetât un œil dans les poubelles au cas où quelqu'un l'y aurait jeté. En vain.

Il remit alors sa décision en question. Devait-il vraiment aller confronter la demoiselle ce soir? Il pesât le pour et le contre mais se rendit rapidement compte que lui-même ne tiendra pas en place tant que ce ne serait pas fait. Sans entrain, il attrapât ses affaires et se mit en route vers la voiture où il indiquât à son chauffeur de le déposer à peine un coin de rue plus loin et de ne pas l'attendre.

L'odeur du pain et des croissants lui redonnèrent un peu de courage au moment où il pénétrait dans la boulangerie. Tom le saluât chaleureusement et lui indiquât le chemin vers la maison. Quand Sabine le vit apparaître elle lui sourit affectueusement.

« Bonjour Adrien. »

« Bonjour Mme Cheng. Marinette est là? »

« Oui bien sûr. Elle n'avait pas la forme lorsqu'elle est entrée mais j'imagine qu'elle sera heureuse de te voir. »

Il se sentit alors coupable. Son amie ne passait déjà pas un bon moment, comment pouvait-il arriver ainsi et empirer les choses?

« SI elle ne se sent pas bien, je vais la laisser se reposer madame, je… »

« Mais non voyons, elle sera très heureuse de te voir. Marinette! Adrien est ici! »

Il se passât de longues secondes avant que ne s'ouvre la trappe menant à la chambre de Marinette.

« Bonsoir Adrien. »

« Bonsoir Marinette. »

« Tu veux monter? »

« Oui, d'accord. Merci Mme Cheng. » Ça y'est, le moment était venu, il allait devoir confronter Marinette avec les informations qu'il avait découvertes par inadvertance. Il souhaitait ardemment que la demoiselle ne soit pas du type à faire une scène.

Lorsqu'il refermât la trappe et se retournât pour apercevoir l'expression anxieuse de la jeune fille, il sentit qu'il ne pourrait jamais se rendre jusqu'au bout de sa mission.

« Euh Mari… c'est… c'est à propos de ton cahier. »

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, il avait l'air beaucoup trop nerveux. Elle laissât échapper une faible « Oui? »

« Bien, en fait, euh… je ne le retrouve plus. »

À ce-moment, elle ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagé ou paniquer. « Oh! Euh… ça va. Oui, pas de problème. J'emprunterai celui d'Alya et… »

« Il n'y a pas que ça. »

« Oh! » Malheureusement pour elle, son supplice ne s'arrêtait pas là.

« Je… j'ai voulu recopier les notes et enfin, je devais tourner les pages pour les trouver, puis… »

Les jambes de la jeune fille semblaient vouloir se dérober alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'il était en train de lui expliquer. Elle décidât de s'asseoir sur sa chaise avant que la gravité n'ait raison d'elle.

Pendant ce temps, le modèle continuait ses explications. « j'ai remarqué tous ces beaux dessins que tu as fait dans ton cahier. Tu as vraiment beaucoup de talent. Il y avait aussi certaines inscriptions et je crois bien avoir lu mon nom et… mais… » Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le bureau de la demoiselle, là où se trouvait le fameux cahier qu'il croyait avoir perdu. Il se dirigeât dans cette direction et s'en emparât.

Marinette le suivait des yeux sans parler. Il lui prit un moment avant de réaliser que son livre était demeuré bien en vue sur son bureau.

« Mari, comment ton cahier s'est retrouvé ici? Je l'avais laissé dans mon casier.»

Elle ne voulait pas répondre. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, essayant tant bien que mal de se dissimuler au regard d'Adrien. Ça y'est, il allait la prendre pour une demeurée. Le garçon de ses rêves ET son coéquipier, les deux à la fois, assistaient au pire de ce dont elle était capable. Son coéquipier… Chat Noir… Adrien… dans sa chambre… et il savait, il savait pour ses sentiments. Son monde était définitivement en train de s'écrouler.

« Hey, Marinette, réponds-moi s'il te plaît. J'ai le droit de savoir non ? »

Le ton qu'il utilisait était de l'authentique Chat Noir. Dans les moments où il réclamait justice, son partenaire sonnait exactement comme ça.

« Oh Chaton, c'est tellement compliqué à expliquer… » Elle n'avait pas réalisé le nom qu'elle lui avait donné, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle s'était mise en mode Ladybug.

Lui n'avait rien manqué. « Com… comment est-ce que tu m'as appelé? »

Elle ne bronchait pas, elle levât la tête et le regardât d'un air abasourdi. « Adrien, bien sûr. »

« Non. Non tu ne m'as pas appelé Adrien. »

« Je ne t'ai pas appelé Adrien? »

« Non, tu m'as appelé Chaton? »

« C'est ridicule, pourquoi est-ce que je t'appellerais Chaton? »

« Je ne sais pas, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles Chaton? »

Il avait laissé le cahier et s'était rapidement dirigé vers elle. Il s'agenouillât et la regardât dans les yeux. « Comment tu as eu le cahier Marinette? »

« Je suis allé le chercher dans ton casier, je ne voulais pas que tu le lises. Il était déverrouillé, je n'ai fait que prendre mes notes. »

« Mon casier était verrouillé, j'en suis certain. Je le verrouille toujours. Il y a certains secrets que je dois absolument gardé. Tu sais de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça? Je sais rien de… rien. »

« Mari, comment tu as déverrouillé mon casier. »

Elle détournât le regard.

« Impossible que tu connaisses mon code, je ne m'en sers que dans les vestiaires des garçons.» Il eut soudain envie de la taquiner. « Tu ne traînes pas dans le vestiaire des garçons dit, enfin, sauf aujourd'hui. »

Elle eut un air choqué. « NON! Bien sûr que non. »

« Je ne connais qu'un seul truc pour ouvrir un casier sans le code. Tu sais comment ça s'appelle? »

« Euh… non. »

« Un Kwami. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un kwami Marinette? »

« Un quoi? Un Kwami? Non aucune idée. »

« C'est l'espèce de petite bête qui dormait dans mon sac, à côté de ton cahier quand tu l'as pris. Impossible de le manquer, il ronfle comme un moteur d'avion. Tu dois forcément savoir ce que sait, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas appelé Chaton… ma lady. »

Elle baissât le regard, mais il lui relevât la tête d'un doigt.

« Il n'y a que ma Lady et moi qui connaissent les kwamis. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, même pas à Nino. »

Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans les yeux de Marinette. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir en prendre d'avantage. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle avait tout gâché. Elle sentit les doigts d'Adrien essuyer sa joue.

« Si forte et fragile à la fois, tu es vraiment surprenante Bugginette. »

Elle laissât échapper un éclat de rire sarcastique. « Tu parles d'une superhéroïne. »

« La plus extraordinaire qu'il soit. J'aimerais simplement qu'elle évite d'entrer par effraction dans mon casier. »

« Comment ça se fait que je ne me sois pas réveillé. » Plagg venait de sortir de son refuge.

« Marinette, je te présente Plagg le kwami le plus goinfre et paresseux de tout l'univers. »

« Probablement parce que tu t'étais empiffré de fromage. » Tikki avait aussi fait son apparition mais l'adolescente n'était pas en mesure de faire les présentations. « Enchanté Adrien, je m'appelle Tikki. Il faut donner du temps à Marinette, elle a tendance à légèrement dramatiser. »

« D'accord. » Il prit place à ses côté sur la chaise et l'attirât vers lui, posant sa délicate petite tête sur son épaule et l'entourant de son bras. Elle fermât les yeux alors qu'elle se blottissait contre son partenaire. « On va prendre tout le temps dont tu as besoin ma Lady. »

Ils restèrent longuement ainsi, à être simplement là l'un pour l'autre, comme ils le faisaient depuis le tout début.


	6. Un baiser enfin

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se rejoindre tous les vendredis soirs pour discuter. Ladybug croyait que de se connaître un peu mieux (sans dévoiler leur identité), ne pourrait qu'améliorer leur travail d'équipe. Ils étaient assis au sommet de la tour Eiffe, à admirer paisiblement la ville lumière lorsque Chat noir osât poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de la soirée.

« Ma Lady. »

Elle ne détournât pas le regard de la vue magnifique devant elle alors qu'elle lui répondait. « Hmm? »

« Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un? »

Cette fois-ci, elle lui accordât toute son attention.

« Quoi? Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? »

« Pour rien, comme ça. Impossible qu'une demoiselle aussi ravissante n'ait pas attiré l'attention de la gente masculine. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi Chaton. »

« Alors? »

« Quoi? »

« Tu as eu ton premier baiser? »

Elle hésitait à répondre : pouvait-elle réellement considérer le bref échange lors de l'attaque du Dislocoeur comme étant son premier baiser? Même si elle essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas un baiser dans le vrai sens du terme, elle devait avouer que l'intention derrière le geste avait une connotation toute aussi romantique. Malgré qu'elle n'ait pas souhaité ce baiser, il lui avait semblé vital de s'exécuter, pour sauver Paris, mais aussi pour sauver son coéquipier, son chaton pour lequel elle avait des sentiments irrémédiablement puissants.

« Ma Lady? »

« Je ne saisis toujours pas pourquoi tu veux savoir ça. »

« Donc, c'est un oui. » Il eut l'air passablement déçu. « Bah, c'est déjà plus que moi alors. » Il essayait de sourire mais ne réussit pas à convaincre sa partenaire.

Ladybug était mitigée. Premièrement, elle était surprise d'apprendre que son charmeur de partenaire n'avait pas eu son premier baiser. Puis, elle se sentait coupable, elle n'avait jamais avoué à son compagnon qu'elle avait dû l'embrasser pour le libérer du sortilège. Si elle en était venue à la conclusion qu'effectivement, elle avait reçu son premier baiser, il serait injuste que Chat Noir ne puisse pas aussi prétendre avoir franchi cette étape importante de sa vie. De plus, elle détestait voir son partenaire aussi triste, cela ne cadrait pas avec sa personnalité. Pour que le félin soit aussi maussade, c'est que ça lui tenait vraiment à cœur.

« En fait Chaton… »

Il lui donnât alors toute son attention, une vive lueur dans les yeux, et elle regrettât presque d'avoir commencé.

« Je ne voulais pas te raconter parce que je suis certaine que je n'entendrai jamais la fin de tout ça alors promets-moi de ne pas m'embêter avec ça. »

« Parole de Chat. »

« Pour ce que ça vaut. »

« Hey, tu sais très bien que tu peux me faire confiance Bugginette. »

« Arrête de m'appeler Bugginette. Et pour ce qui est de la confiance, dans ce… disons genre de situation… je ne sais jamais comment tu vas réagir. »

« Essaie toujours. »

Elle soupirât profondément de résignation. « Bon, tu sais le Dislocoeur. »

« Le Disclocoeur, wow, il y a un bail de cela. »

« Tu te souviens que tu t'es pris une flèche à ma place. »

« C'est mon devoir ça ma Lady. »

« Ok… donc la flèche avait le pouvoir de te faire détester les gens qui te sont normalement chers. Tu en avais donc après mes fesses. »

« D'accord… »

« Je n'ai vu qu'un seul moyen de te faire revenir à la raison et ce moyen était de t'embrasser. » Elle s'empressât d'ajouter. « Et ça a marché. »

Il la fixât quelques secondes en clignant des yeux. « Tu me fais une blague là. »

« Non, je ne blague pas… c'est toi mon premier baiser. Et le seul d'ailleurs. »

Le sourire du félin s'élargit alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer. « Ma Lady… je suis le premier baiser de Ma Lady… Ma Lady est mon premier baiser. »

« Chat… euh… ça va? »

« On ne peut mieux ma Lady. Et dis-moi, ce baiser, il devait être extraordinaire. » Il se rapprochait d'elle en haussant ses sourcils.

Elle le repoussât d'une main au visage. « Bas les pattes Chaton. J'y peux rien si tu ne t'en rappelles plus. »

« Allez ma Lady, c'est pas juste. Je ne me souviens même pas de mon premier baiser. Comment tu te sentirais si c'était à toi que ça arrivait. La moindre des choses serait de me rafraîchir la mémoire. »

« N'y pense même pas. Compte-toi déjà chanceux que je t'aie raconté. Et tu m'as promis de ne pas me harceler avec ça. Parole de chat. »

Il se renfrognât et après un bref silence, les discussions prirent un autre tournant.

Ladybug se dit alors que ça s'était passé plutôt bien. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il soit plus insistant, mais il avait lâché prise rapidement. C'était mal le connaître. À partir de ce jour-là, à toutes leurs rencontres du vendredi, à chacune des attaques d'akuma, il lui refaisait la même demande et à chaque fois, elle le repoussait sans ménagement.

Après deux ou trois mois de ce traitement, elle finit par se dire qu'elle devrait peut-être céder pour enfin être libérée du harcèlement qu'il lui faisait subir. Mais elle doutait que cela ne le satisfasse totalement. C'est donc pendant une soirée semblable à la première, alors qu'ils étaient assis côte à côte au sommet de la Tour Eiffel, qu'il lui refit la même demande et qu'elle le déconcertât avec une réponse à laquelle il ne s'attendait vraiment pas.

« Si je dis oui, est-ce qu'après tu vas cesser de m'agacer avec ça? »

Il n'y croyait pas vraiment alors il se permit de la taquiner un peu. « Ça dépend. Si le baiser est aussi incroyable que je me l'imagine, je pourrais en vouloir plus. »

« OK, laisse tomber. Je ne tenterai… »

Quoi? Elle était sérieuse? « Non, non, non… c'est d'accord. Si tu acceptes, je ne t'en parlerai plus jamais. Promis. »

Elle se levât et arpentât, de long en large, l'espace restreint sur lequel ils étaient installés.

« D'accord. Je veux bien t'embrasser pour te » Elle levât les doigts pour former des guillemets. « Rafraîchir la mémoire. Mais après cela, tu oublies tout ça, tu veux? Et tu arrêtes de me harceler. »

Il s'était levé et l'avait rejoint sans bruit. Quand elle se retournât pour voir sa réaction, elle fût surprise de le retrouver à quelques centimètres d'elle. Si près qu'elle devait lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Promis ma Lady. » Sa voix avait changé, elle était plus grave, plus suave. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et ils étaient fixés sur ses lèvres, toisant de haut l'objet de son désir. Pourtant, cela ne déplût pas à la coccinelle. Elle ne comprenait pas exactement l'effet que cela lui faisait, mais si elle avait voulu se l'avouer, elle aurait su qu'elle le trouvait, à ce moment, particulièrement séduisant.

« Chat… je… » Elle ne pouvait plus parler, seulement murmurer. Il posât un doigt sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lichait discrètement les siennes. Il passât une main dans son dos pour l'attirer vers lui et l'autre dans son cou. Il plongeât son regard dans le sien pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours d'accord. La lueur qui y vit l'encourageât à poursuivre.

Doucement, il se penchât pour que ses lèvres connectent aux siennes. Il calculait chacun de ses gestes, tentaient de les imprimer à jamais dans son esprit car elle avait été claire : ce serait le seul. Encore que quelques centimètres et ça y'était. Sa nature impulsive eût raison de ses bonnes intentions. Sans prévenir, il écrasât sa bouche sur la sienne et contre toute attente, Ladybug fût totalement électrisée par le geste. S'il ne l'avait pas retenue, ses jambes l'auraient probablement trahie. Comblée par les sensations que lui faisaient vivre ce contact, l'héroïne laissa échapper un soupir sonore qui fit sourire son partenaire.

Encouragée par cette réaction, il approfondit le baiser en mouvant un peu ses lèvres, mordillant doucement les siennes. Ladybug était comme de la pâte à modeler dans ses bras. Elle avait commencé à promener les mains dans son dos, elle les remontait doucement, laissant des frissons sur son passage.

La langue de Chat Noir demandât l'accès à sa bouche et avec un autre soupir indécent, elle cédât. Alors qu'ils découvraient le style de l'autre et, disons-le franchement, l'appréciaient, la demoiselle passât les mains dans les cheveux du félin, caressant ses mèches en bataille. Elle entendit bientôt un léger ronronnement naître dans sa poitrine. Ce fût son tour de sourire à travers le baiser. Elle intensifiât les caresses comme baiser et le grondement redoublât au même rythme. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'au point où il serait impossible de qualifier le geste de simple baiser.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils demeurèrent haletants un moment, front contre front. Ladybug eut un sourire narquois. « Satisfait? »

« Oui ma Lady. Totalement chat-isfait. »

Le jeu de mot brisât la magie. « Ok, alors… c'est fait. Interdit de me revenir là-dessus, compris. »

Le cœur lui serrât un peu alors que sa partenaire rejetait insoucieusement les sentiments qu'il était certain d'avoir vu poindre dans ses yeux. Ses oreilles comme sa queue s'affaissèrent légèrement. « Promis ma Lady. »

« Allons, c'est pas tout ça mais il est tard et j'ai une fête ce soir. À plus Chat Noir. »

Elle lançât son yo-yo et disparût laissant derrière elle un matou qui balançait entre la joie et la déception. Et il avait une fête lui aussi… Il n'avait pas tout à fait le cœur à ça mais il avait promis. Puis il serait avec Nino, les moments passés avec son meilleur pote étaient toujours agréables… mais, pas autant que celui qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa Lady. C'était tout de même mieux qu'être enfermé seul dans sa chambre.

Tout le monde était déjà là quand Adrien franchit la porte de chez Alix; enfin, considérant le fait que Chloé et Sabrina avaient boudé l'invitation. Il parcourût la pièce du regard et aperçut rapidement ses trois meilleurs amis en train de discuter dans un coin. Il allât les rejoindre et tentât de reléguer tout au fond de son esprit, la sensation toujours brûlante des lèvres de Ladybug sur les siennes.

Alors que Nino et Alya se lancèrent dans une de leurs nombreuses discussions pour le moins animés, il jetât un œil vers Marinette. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial chez la jeune fille mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Le rouge de ses joues étaient plus accentués que d'habitude, ses yeux plus brillants, ses lèvres plus charnues.

« Hey Marinette ! »

« Bonsoir Adrien. »

« Tu vas bien dit? Tu as l'air fiévreuse. »

« Fiévreuse moi. Non, bien sûr que non. Je vais bien, vraiment bien même. » Elle ne bégayait pas, elle n'avait pas l'air mal à l'aise, elle ne s'enfuyait pas en courant, quelque chose clochait.

« Si tu le dis. Sinon, j'ai manqué quelque chose? »

« Je sais pas, je viens tout juste d'arriver moi aussi. Alya a dit qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour jouer à vérité ou conséquence. »

« Vérité ou conséquence? C'est quoi? »

« Tu n'as jamais joué à vérité ou conséquence? Y'a pas pire pour humilier quelqu'un. Il y a plusieurs variantes mais ce soir ce sera celle avec la bouteille. On s'assoit en cercle et quelqu'un tourne la bouteille. Lorsque la bouteille s'arrête sur quelqu'un, celui qui la tournée lui demande de choisir entre vérité ou conséquence. Si la personne répond vérité, elle doit répondre à la question qui lui est posée, si elle répond conséquence, elle doit relever le défi qu'on lui donne. Ensuite, c'est au tour de cette personne de tourner la bouteille et ainsi de suite. »

« Ça a l'air sympa comme jeu. »

« Sympa? T'imagine pas les questions qui peuvent être posées. »

« Alors t'as qu'à choisir conséquence, ça peut pas être si pire. »

L'adolescente en doutait mais elle n'osât pas briser les rêves de son naïf compagnon de classe. Alix était venue chercher Nino pour qu'il prenne le contrôle des tables tournantes et tous les invités passèrent une bonne heure à danser joyeusement sur les airs du DJ.

À un moment donné, la musique s'arrêta et l'hôte annonçât qu'il était l'heure de jouer. Tous formèrent un cercle et ce fût Alix qui eût l'honneur de tourner la bouteille la première. Celle-ci s'arrêtât sur Kim qui, de nature compétitive, choisit sans hésitation la conséquence. Avec un sourire mauvais, la patineuse le mit au défi de faire cent pompes sur une main : défi qu'il échouât lamentablement en s'effondrant après à peine 25.

Un après l'autre, les adolescents subirent l'humiliation et à un moment donné, la bouteille arrêta sur Alya qui choisit la vérité. Mylène lui demandât sans scrupule si elle avait des sentiments pour Nino et c'est avec le rouge aux joues et un sourire gêné qu'elle hochât la tête. À côté d'elle, le métis restât bouche bée, n'en croyant définitivement pas sa chance.

La rousse était assoiffée de vengeance, quiconque serait désigné par la bouteille payerait pour l'aveu qu'on lui avait soutiré. L'heureux élu fût Adrien. « Allez beau blond, ton tour. Vérité ou conséquence? »

Choisir la vérité était trop risqué, il avait un secret trop important à garder. Bien sûr qu'il aurait pu mentir, mais adolescent, on se faisait un point d'honneur de respecter les règles de ce genre de jeu.

« Conséquence. »

Alya était au comble du bonheur, elle avait son plan tout dressé dans sa tête et elle avait espéré que ce serait sa réponse.

« D'accord. Je te mets au défi d'embrasser Marinette. Un vrai baiser et pas sur les joues. »

Marinette s'enfouit la tête dans les mains; sa meilleure amie était vraiment une peste. À tout autre moment, elle aurait été aux anges; terriblement nerveuse mais tout de même au septième ciel. Mais le septième ciel, elle l'avait déjà visité ce soir et c'est Chat Noir qui l'y avait amené. Elle ne se sentait pas prête pour y retourner avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Adrien était perplexe; Marinette était bien jolie et indiscutablement attirante, mais l'embrasser si tôt après avoir embrassé sa Lady? Il ne voulait pas que s'efface cette sensation indescriptible qu'il ressentait toujours, bien longtemps après qu'ils se soient séparés. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'était une question d'honneur. Il jetât un regard à Marinette qui s'était pris la tête entre les mains, elle ne semblait pas plus ravie. Quelle joie!

Alya s'impatientait. « Allez Agreste, on a pas toute la soirée. »

Adrien hochât la tête d'un air décidé. Il se levât et se dirigeât vers la demoiselle en question. Entendant des pas s'arrêter à ses côtés, Marinette levât la tête; Adrien lui tendait la main. Elle la saisit et se laissât soulevé pour terminer debout devant le modèle qui la regardait dans les yeux.

Il était tout près d'elle, si près qu'elle devait lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Les iris verts du jeune homme paraissaient clairs mais tranquillement, elle avait l'impression qu'ils s'assombrissaient. « Marinette, si tu ne veux pas… » Sa voix était basse et suave, elle en eut un frisson. Il était, si cela était possible, encore plus séduisant que dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Voyant la lueur dans les yeux de la jeune fille, Adrien comprit qu'il pouvait poursuivre. Il passât une main dans son dos pour l'attirer vers lui et l'autre dans son cou. Il commençât par se pencher doucement, ne voulant rien brusquer; Marinette était une fille si douce et délicate. Mais cette situation le ramenait tellement près de ce qu'il avait vécu plus tôt qu'il ne pût aller contre sa nature profonde. Sans prévenir, encore une fois, il écrasât sa bouche sur la sienne et contre toute attente, il sentit, encore une fois que sa partenaire avait pratiquement perdu l'usage de ses jambes. À nouveau, il entendit un doux soupir, beaucoup trop semblable à celui qui lui avait empli les oreilles quelques heures plus tôt.

Cette même réaction entraînât la même conséquence : il approfondit le baiser en mouvant un peu ses lèvres, mordillant doucement les siennes. Marinette, comme son alter-égo avant elle, était totalement malléable entre ses mains. De façon machinale, ses doigts se promenaient maintenant dans le dos du modèle, déclenchant les mêmes frissons qu'un peu plus tôt. À ce moment, l'un comme l'autre savait. Ils auraient dû paniquer, ils auraient dû tout arrêter, s'isoler et en parler, mais l'un comme l'autre n'en avait pas envie. Il n'y avait que le baiser qui comptait.

La langue d'Adrien demandât l'accès à sa bouche et comme plus tôt dans la soirée, elle cédât en soupirant. Revivant une scène semblable à celle au sommet de la Tour Eiffel, Marinette entreprit encore une fois d'aller caresser la chevelure du jeune homme. Elle ressentit un faible ronronnement dans le torse de son partenaire, pas aussi puissant qu'il y a un moment, mais tout de même présent. Cela l'amenât à approfondir le baiser et à redoubler les caresses mais comme les murmures et exclamations de leurs compagnons prenaient de l'ampleur, ils se résignèrent à se détacher.

Alya fût la première à émettre un commentaire. « Et bin, on peut dire que tu relèves tes défis. »

Les autres élèves ne purent s'empêcher de siffler et acclamer les deux adolescents. Pendant ce temps, front contre front, à bout de souffle, les deux héros se regardaient dans les yeux. Marinette eu un sourire narquois. « Satisfait? »

« Oui ma Lady. Totalement chat-isfait. »


	7. Entre l’ombre et la lumière

Il n'avait jamais combattu d'akumatisé aussi menaçant. Bien sûr, plusieurs de leurs adversaires étaient passés bien près de leur dérober leur miraculous mais jamais, il n'avait autant craint pour leur vie. Cet adversaire était solide, puissant, effrayant. Dès le début, les héros avaient découverts où se cachait l'akuma, une lampe frontale logée au sommet du casque de leur ennemi. Trouvé où se cachait la bestiole était une chose, la libérée en était une autre.

Le mineur qui était leur opposant semblait être fait d'acier indestructible, il était fort, rapide, agressif. Jusqu'à présent, les attaques des superhéros avait été inutiles. Ils n'avaient fait que s'épuiser et leur efficacité en souffrait.

Ladybug avait invoqué son luckycharm et jetait un regard perplexe au paquet de chewing gum qu'elle avait obtenu. En jetant un regard autour d'elle, elle avait défini son plan, ne restait qu'à le communiquer à son coéquipier qui s'acharnait à détourner l'attention du vilain.

« Chat Noir, il faut l'entrainer dans cette fosse. »

« Compris! »

À coup de culbutes et de pitreries irritantes, le félin réussit à parvenir à ses fins. Mais le processus avait pris une bonne quinzaine de minutes et Chat Noir était claqué. Pour ne pas activer le décompte de son Miraculous, Ladybug avait attendu à la dernière minute avant de s'attaquer à son chewing gum. Elle mastiquait le plus rapidement qu'elle pouvait alors que son coéquipier affrontait le mineur avec son bâton.

« Chat Noir, maintenant. »

« D'accord. Cataclysme! »

À partir de là, les choses se précipitèrent. Ladybug avait lancer le chewing gum droit devant le supervilain qui n'avait rien vu alors qu'il arrachait le bâton des mains du félin pour le lancer hors de portée. Il avait fait un pas en avant, marchant sur le chewing gum super collant, l'arrimant au sol alors qu'elle le ficelait avec son yo-yo. Chat Noir était cependant pris au piège avec lui. Il jetait un œil de tout côté pour trouver une issue avant de passer à l'action avec son touché destructeur.

Mais il n'y avait pas de solution. Son bâton était hors d'atteinte, le yo-yo de Ladybug ne pouvait présentement rien pour lui et la combinaison du fil et du chewing gum ne retiendrait pas le supervilain indéfiniment. Il jetât un regard navré vers sa coéquipière alors qu'il dirigeait sa main vers la paroi rocheuse.

« CHAT NOIR NON! »

« Désolé ma Lady, c'est le seul moyen. » Il achevât son geste déclenchant l'effondrement d'une quantité exorbitante de cailloux. Il tentât d'échapper à l'hécatombe mais, pris au piège dans l'espace restreint de la fosse, il n'avait aucune chance. Pendant ce temps, un rocher avait atteint la cible et brisé la lampe frontale pour libérer l'akuma.

Malgré la panique, malgré le fait que son coéquipier avait disparu dans un tas de pierre, Ladybug devait garder son sang-froid et terminer le travail. Elle commençât par lancer le paquet de chewing gum dans les airs. Les coccinelles se répandirent, réparant les dégâts du mineur et libérant du même coup, Chat Noir et le vilain de l'amas rocheux. Elle purifiât ensuite l'akuma, redonnant à la victime son apparence normale. Sa carapace d'acier l'avait protégé de l'éboulement et il s'en sortait heureusement sans égratignure.

Du coin de l'œil, l'héroïne voyait la forme inerte de son coéquipier gisant au fond de la fosse, mais elle savait que les victimes avaient priorités. Elle se dépêchât d'aller le chercher et de le déposer en sureté. Deux ou trois mots pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et elle était déjà aux côtés de son partenaire.

« Chat Noir… Chat noir… réponds-moi espèce de matou stupide. » La bague du félin émit un bip, annonçant qu'un deuxième coussin avait disparût.

Ladybug ne perdit pas de temps, avec grand effort, elle réussit à porter son coéquipier et elle les amenât tous deux en sécurité sur un toit, à l'abri des regards.

« Chat Noir… allez, me fais pas ce coup-là. » Elle était désemparée; les larmes s'étaient mises à couler toute seule. Chat Noir ne donnait aucun signe de vie et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. « Détransformation! »

« Tikki, s'il te plaît fait quelque chose. Il ne peut pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas Chat Noir. Tikki. »

La petite kwami regardait le héros d'un air triste, il avait vraiment mauvaise mine. Des ecchymoses se voyaient sur son visage et une tâche sombre et visqueuse sur le côté de la tête gommait sa chevelure bouclée. Elle posât sa petite patte sur le torse du garçon.

« Son cœur bat toujours Marinette. Mais il est en très mauvaise état. Je ne sais pas si… enfin, les humains sont tellement fragiles. »

La bague du jeune homme bipait pour signifier la dernière minute. L'adolescente comme la jeune fille se regardaient d'un air perplexe. Ça allait vraiment se passer comme ça? Elle allait vraiment découvrir son identité alors que les chances qu'elle ne le lui parle plus jamais étaient plus que probables. La jeune fille se penchât sur le jeune homme, passant ses bras autour de sa taille en sanglotant, parsemant le visage meurtrît de baiser en lui intimant de tenir bon.

« Marinette, il faut l'amener chez le grand gardien. Il pourra peut-être faire quelque chose. »

La petite lueur d'espoir qu'avait allumé sa kwami avait réchauffé quelque peu le cœur de l'héroïne.

« D'accord, ne perdons pas de temps alors. Tikki, transf… »

« Marinette, je n'ai rien mangé encore. Je ne peux pas te transformer. »

La demoiselle écarquillât les yeux, Tikki avait raison. Elle sortit un biscuit de sa bourse et le tendit en tremblant à la coccinelle. Elle se levât et commença à se promener nerveusement.

« Dépêche-toi Tikki, chaque minute compte. »

« Je fais aussi vite que je peux Marinette mais… »

Elle fût interrompue par le dernier bip de la bague de Chat Noir. Croyant avoir vécu le pire, la jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait suivre alors que la lueur verte achevait de révéler l'identité de son coéquipier. Lorsqu'elle reconnût les traits de son camarades de classe, ses jambes la trahir et elle s'effondrât alors qu'elle soufflât « Adrien! »

L'adrénaline s'emparât d'elle comme jamais auparavant. Elle avait vécu toutes sortes de batailles, vu ses amis disparaître sous l'emprise d'un vilain, assisté à la capture d'être qui lui était vraiment chers, mais là, voir le garçon de ses rêves, son partenaire fidèle reposer ainsi entre la vie et la mort, sur un toit froid de Paris, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, c'était plus que ce qu'elle pouvait en supporter.

Toujours à quatre pattes, elle se ruât aux côté du modèle. Les larmes et les sanglots se multipliaient et brouillaient sa vision et ses pensées, mais il n'y avait qu'une chose qui comptait pour elle et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de rejoindre son partenaire.

« ADRIEN, NON. Tikki, fait quelque chose. Il faut faire quelque chose tout de suite Tikki. S'il te plaît sauve-le. Adrien, reste avec moi. TIkki… » Elle l'avait prise dans ses bras une fois de plus et le serrait fort contre elle, aliéné par le chagrin alors que les deux garçons les plus chers à son cœur menaçaient présentement de disparaître à jamais. Elle sentit quelque chose bouger contre sa poitrine et entendit un faible gémissement. Elle décollât doucement le jeune homme pour se rendre compte qu'une petite bête noir totalement épuisée reposait sur sa poitrine.

« Plagg » Tikki avait volé à toute vitesse aux côtés de son compagnon. « Plagg, ça va? »

« Du fromage… »

« Où? »

« Dans la poche de sa chemise. »

Pendant que Tikki allait chercher le goûter, le petit chat se tournât vers son protégé.

« Il est vraiment mal en point. » Des larmes commencèrent à poindre dans les yeux verts du petit kwami. « Je déteste m'attacher à ces humains. »

Tikki lui avait rapporté le fromage et elle passât une patte derrière une oreille de son ami.

« Je sais Plagg mais on va aller voir le gardien. Il peut peut-être faire quelque chose. »

« Tu crois que ce gardien sera assez puissant? Tu te souviens de la dernière fois. »

« Oui je sais Plagg mais c'est notre seule chance. Marinette, je suis prête. »

Durant toute la conversation des kwamis, l'adolescente n'avait pas relâché l'étreinte sur son partenaire. Elle lui jouait dans les cheveux, embrassait son visage, lui murmurait de tenir le coup, tout cela avec un calme alarmant qui dépeignait à quel point elle était abattue. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler mais la sérénité macabre de Marinette donnait des frissons aux deux kwamis.

« Marinette? »

Elle secouât ses couettes en revenant dans la réalité. « Oui. Euh. Tikki, transforme-moi! »

Ainsi transformée, elle puisât dans le courage et la confiance que lui conférait son statut d'héroïne pour transporter le garçon le plus rapidement possible au refuge du gardien. Plagg, qui avait rejoint sa cachette dans la poche d'Adrien, s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, cherchant le réconfort à travers les faibles battements du cœur de son protégé. Les minutes lui paraissaient interminables alors qu'il ressentait que le modèle s'affaiblissait de plus en plus.

Enfin, les secousses du trajet se terminèrent et il entendit une porte s'ouvrir.

Le gardien avançât rapidement à la rencontre de Ladybug.

« Bonsoir Ladybug, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, suivez-moi. »

Elle le suivit dans une pièce plus sombre et déposât Adrien sur une sorte d'estrade garnie de coussin. Le gardien sortit son gong et s'affairât rapidement autour du jeune homme, cognant sur l'objet en bredouillant des incantations chinoises.

Il s'arrêtât soudain avec un air inquiet.

« Ce ne sera pas suffisant Ladybug, je ne suis pas assez puissant pour le guérir. »

Le cœur de la coccinelle cessât tout net de battre. « Maître, vous ne voulez tout de même pas dire que… » Elle s'assit pour assimiler la nouvelle. Son monde basculait et elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour passer au travers. Elle aurait voulu crier, tout détruire. Les larmes n'étaient plus assez suffisantes.

Le vieillard, devant la détresse de son héroïne, se sentait désarmé. « Je n'ai jamais pu parfaire ma formation, il y a des notions qui ne m'ont pas été apprises. Tout ce qui me reste comme outil pour bonifier mes connaissances est le livre que vous m'avez amené. » Une lueur s'allumât alors dans les yeux du vieillard.

« Ladybug, détransformez-vous. »

Malgré le chagrin, elle se raccrochât à cet éclair qui semblait avoir traversé l'esprit du vieillard, mais elle doutait fort que Marinette serait plus efficace que son alter-égo. « Détransformation. »

Sitôt fait, le maître se tournât vers Tikki. « Ma chère Tikki, je crois que c'est à votre tour de jouer. »

« Mais maître, je n'ai pas de tels pouvoirs. »

« Pour l'instant non, mais voyons ce que le livre peut nous apprendre. »

Il saisit son téléphone à la recherche des données concernant Ladybug.

Plagg était resté aux côtés de son protégé. Le vert de ses yeux s'était assombri de chagrin et de sa petite patte, il caressait la chevelure de celui qu'il, parmi tous les Chats noirs, avait le plus aimé. Adrien était un garçon attachant, naïf avec une bonne nature et un sens de l'humour qui se rapprochait du sien. Voyant que le modèle ne récoltait pas toute l'affection qu'il méritait de son père, il avait inconsciemment tenté de prendre la place ainsi laissée vacante.

Il avait eu sa leçon par le passé; s'attaché à un être mortel était douloureux. Il s'était alors promis de toujours garder ses distances avec ses protégés. Mais il y avait de ces êtres, comme Adrien, auquel on ne pouvait résister et malheureusement, il partait beaucoup plus rapidement que bien de ceux qu'il avait écartés.

« Ma chère Tikki, je crois qu'on y est. »

« Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que vous voulez faire maître. »

À ce moment, un faible gémissement de douleur fut émis par le garçon. Un son inquiétant, accablant. Marinette se précipitât à son chevet.

« Adrien, tout va bien. Je suis là Chaton. » Elle se retournât paniquée vers le maître et sa kwami. Les larmes aux yeux, elle leur criât d'un ton désespéré. « Dépêchez-vous, il va mourir. »

Déterminée, Tikki s'en remit au gardien. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire. »

« Vous êtes symbole de vie, de création, Tikki. Il y a une chose qu'on peut tenter mais cela vous prendrât beaucoup d'énergie et peut ne pas être efficace. »

« Aucune importance, il faut essayer. »

« Bien, d'abord, il faut dévêtir le jeune homme, enfin juste le haut. »

Marinette était trop anéantie pour en être gênée. Aussitôt que le maître avait donné cet ordre, elle s'était mise au travail. À l'aide du vieillard et des kwamis, ils avaient réussis à lui retirer chemise et t-shirt et Adrien reposait maintenant torse nu sur le piédestal où il avait été préalablement déposé.

« Tikki, tu dois te placer sur son cœur. Envoie-lui toutes tes énergies pendant que je prononce la formule. »

« Bien maître. »

La kwami se blottit sur la poitrine du jeune homme. Doucement, alors que le maître chantait une incantation en vieux chinois, elle se mit à luire d'une douce lumière rouge. La lueur commençât tranquillement à se répandre dans le corps du jeune homme, partant du cœur et s'emparant graduellement du reste de ses membres.

Marinette assistait muette et impuissante au rituel qui affaiblissait sa kwami en ne donnant, pour l'instant, aucun autre résultat que d'illuminer le modèle. Lorsque le chinois eut terminé de prononcer la formule, la lumière émanant de Tikki s'éteignit graduellement mais Adrien demeurait rayonnant. On entendit un souffle sonore sortir de la poitrine du garçon, puis, plus rien.

Les yeux de Marinette s'agrandirent avant qu'elle ne tombe à ses côtés avec un cri de désespoir. Le chinois baissât le regard et parût d'un coup plus vieux alors que Tikki frissonnait, toujours pelotonnée sur le torse nu de l'adolescent.

C'était plus que Plagg ne pouvait en supporté. Adrien ne pouvait pas avoir rendu l'âme, c'était la chose la plus injuste à laquelle il n'avait jamais assisté. De rage, le petit kwami se mit à luire à son tour. Un vert intense éclairât la pièce et le temps semblât s'arrêter. Puis une explosion sourde se fit entendre, la lueur disparue et tout redevint paisible. Le maitre et Marinette se tournèrent vers Plagg qui s'était effondré sur le sol, visiblement aussi épuisé que sa compagne.

Marinette courût le prendre dans ses mains et l'examinât, il semblait ne souffrir que d'une baisse d'énergie. Son inspection fût interrompue par un bruit qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre de nouveau, une douce plainte sortant de la bouche de son chaton.

Elle se retournât vivement pour s'apercevoir qu'il remuait. Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux mais tentât de dire quelque chose. « ma… dy… »

« Chaton! » Plagg toujours dans les mains, elle se ruât vers son partenaire et dans sa précipitation trébuchât pour atterrir à genou à côté de lui. Plagg atterrit sur un coussin aux côtés du jeune homme. « Chaton, parle-moi. Tu vas bien? Dis-moi que tu vas bien. Chaton? »

« Ma Lady? » Il ouvrait les yeux avec peine alors que la lumière rouge qui l'illuminait toujours semblait faiblir à certains endroits pour s'accentuer là où se trouvait son cœur et où subsistait les blessures les plus profondes. Lorsqu'il reconnût la demoiselle à ses côtés, son regard semblât un peu perdu. « Marinette? »

Le vieillard consultait le téléphone en se grattant la tête, cherchant à comprendre ce revirement de situation.

Marinette, de son côté pleurait de joie, tenant la main d'Adrien dans la sienne. Elle jouait avec nerveusement. « Oui Chaton, c'est moi. Je suis là. Dis-moi que tu vas bien Chaton. Tu m'as fait tellement peur. »

« Marinette? Qu'est-ce que… » Au fur et à mesure que la lumière diminuait là où elle avait persisté, les blessures du modèle se cicatrisait et il semblait reprendre des forces. Marinette, prit Tikki, dans sa main pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse, alors que le jeune homme s'asseyait. Elle la posât sur le coussin aux côtés de Plagg. À ce moment, Adrien remarquât l'état de son Kwami. « Plagg? Plagg? Qu'est-ce qu'il a? »

Le maître avait trouvé sa réponse et il s'approchât des deux héros avec son calme légendaire.

« Il va bien, il lui faut juste beaucoup de repos… et beaucoup de fromage. » Il fit un clin d'œil au jeune homme. « Tu vois ma chère Ladybug, le rituel exigeait aussi la participation de Plagg. J'avais oublié le principe qu'on ne peut se servir de l'un sans se servir de l'autre, cela créerait un débalancement dans l'univers. Sans le savoir, Plagg a achevé le rituel en détruisant le mal qui rongeait Adrien. »

« Ladybug? » Adrien observait le visage de Marinette avec un air perplexe. Il levât le bras pour déplacer une mèche qui lui cachait le visage. « Ma Lady? »

Elle hochât la tête en souriant, des larmes toujours présentes dans ses grands yeux bleus. Elle fit ensuite ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé faire avant. Elle se jetât au cou d'Adrien et l'embrassât avec fougue.

« Ne me fais plus jamais une chose pareille espèce de chat stupide. »


End file.
